


I will keep you safe !

by Indiloveslarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hate-Crimes, M/M, Violence, crossdresserlouis, policedogs, sergeantstyles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-02-08 01:37:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 30,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21467920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indiloveslarry/pseuds/Indiloveslarry
Summary: I am very thankful to every single person who reads and likes my stories. I have posted them on wattpad as well. Please check out my other sites.My tumblr username is:Indiloveslarry.tumblr.comMy instagram usernames are:www.instagram.com/Indiloveslarrywww.instagram.com/millimits.and.magnolia
My wattpad username is:Indiloveslarry
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Liam Payne
Kudos: 10





	1. Married couple - Your half !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very thankful to every single person who reads and likes my stories. I have posted them on wattpad as well. Please check out my other sites.  
My tumblr username is:  
Indiloveslarry.tumblr.com  
My instagram usernames are:  
www.instagram.com/Indiloveslarry  
www.instagram.com/millimits.and.magnolia My wattpad username is:  
Indiloveslarry

6/90 chapters

Louis' point of view  
Louis was shocked when Harry came back with a jacket and trousers, Louis got to walk with Mini while Harry walked King.

"If i would walk with them both when you're at work will i be strong enough or do they never pull"

Harry handed him King's leash both dogs just kept going, but Louis could easily hold them.

"Harry wait up !"

They heard a man yell behind them, when they turned around a guy with brown hair came running towards them.

"Oh hello, i didn't know you finally found a guy to date.  
I'm Liam this fool's best friend and working colleague"

Louis smiled to larger man and shook his hand, what he said must have surprised them both.

"I'm Louis, we aren't dating but maybe we will be soon depends on Harry"

Louis had never felt half as confident as he did around Harry, Harry made him feel so safe that he felt his confidence raise inside him.

"You two will make great couple, i'm happy for you two.  
Harry you will have to bring King right away in the morning we need him at the station.  
We are making a drug bust, we had a very convincing tip from the electricity supplier.  
Judging from the amount they used last week alone they are growing a lot of cannabis.  
Poppet, Princess and Sprinkles are coming to"

Harry agreed right away and told him that Louis had agreed to baby sit the puppies and Mini tomorrow.

"Wow you two are already like a married couple, Niall will freak out when i tell him about you Louis.  
You will love Niall he's a fool but he's my fool.  
Me and Niall have been married for five years and you two are more like an old married couple than we are.  
I bet you Niall is coming over to meet you while Harry is at work"

7/90 chapters

Harry's point of view  
In the middle of the night something very unexpected woke him up, he felt someone crawl in bed with him.

Normally it was something furry with four legs, but this time it was something small and more human like.

"Louis?"

He whispered, Louis cuddled up closer to Harry's chest and whispered that he was very scared so he needed Harry to hold him.

Harry just pulled him closer to his chest and held him close, when he woke up the next morning he felt something that felt like an erection pressed against his stomach.

He hadn't slept with someone in his arms like this for years, he just hoped that Louis would stay like this with him every night.

"'arry?"

Louis whispered, Harry pulled him on top of his body which made Louis' erection rub against Harry's body making the boy moan and groan lowly.

"Would you allow me to put my hand into your pants and help you?"

Louis nodded, Harry kissed him gently while moving his hands down to Louis' panties.

He grabbed ahold of his member and began stroking it, when Louis whimpered about him needing more Harry removed his hand and flipped them over and moved down his body.

Harry took his entire member into his mouth, he swallowed around him while bobbing his head up and down.

"Harry !"

Louis whimpered and came into his mouth, Harry swallowed it when he got off the bed to make sure he had time to make breakfast for Louis before leaving to go to work.

Louis grabbed a hold of his arm and tried to pull him back, Harry could see how vulnerable Louis was so he laid down in bed with him again.

"Lou can you check the time on my phone now that you don't want me to leave"

He teased, he knew that Louis must be a virgin by the way he acted after getting a blowjob.

Louis crawled over to the bedside table and told him that it was almost 8 am, Harry couldn't take his eyes off Louis' panties that covered his buttocks.

"Harry do you want me to try give you a blowjob?  
I'm not going to be good at it but i feel safe enough around you to try or you could um pretend like you're inside me"

8/90 chapters

Harry's point of view  
Harry let Louis lay on his back, he took his panties off and took his own pants of. He began rubbing his member against Louis' hole, but never penetrating him.

He kept thrusting against Louis rim, couldn't stop moaning at the sounds Louis was making.

"Can i penetrate you with my fingers? I want you to feel good now that i can't give you my member"

Louis nodded and shut his eyes tightly, Harry pecked his lips before he spit on his fingers and slowly pushed it inside.

Harry forgot about getting himself off, while he was thrusting his finger in and out of Louis' hole.

He added another finger and started scissoring his hole, it didn't take Louis long after that to come on his stomach.

"Harry i was supposed to get you off.  
This time i get to do what i want to get you off, i might tie your hands to the bed.  
Look at how we have neglected him, he's so sad now"

Harry watched as Louis walked out of the bedroom and came back with a dog lead, he tied Harry up to the bed post before he started stoking his member while sucking on his tip.

"Shit !  
Louis !  
I need to touch you !  
Take more into your mouth baby"

Louis listened to Harry begging him to take more in, every time Louis gagged against his tip he felt himself leak more.

When he trusted up he came inside Louis' mouth and down his throat, Louis coughed a bit and pulled off him after swallowing his cum.

"Baby i have to get ready for work but i would much rather continue pleasing you.  
When i'm coming home i'm taking you out on a date, if you want to go of course"

Louis nodded eagerly and hugged him tightly, they kissed for a while until Harry's phone rang next to them and Louis answered it.

"This is Harry's phone you're speaking to Louis, please wait a bit his hands are tied up at the moment"

Harry just stared at Louis and was realising just how much he had fallen for the smaller lad.

When his arms were finally untied he took his phone and told Liam that he was almost ready to go to work.

9/90 chapters

Louis' point of view  
Harry had just left for work, so Louis decided that now would be a great time to call his mum.

"Louis you had me worried !  
Where are you i was looking for you at your apartment and you weren't at home"

Louis began telling her about Harry and why they met, he even told her that he spent the night with him and they had a date tonight.

"I want to meet this guy, I'll come over tomorrow evening so text me his address and I'll meet you there"

Then Mini started barking, the doorbell rang shortly after.

"Mum there's someone at the door so i need to open it before Mini forgets about her puppies completely and see who's at the door.  
I'll text you his address when we come back from our date tonight"

He held her collar and opened the door, he saw a blond guy standing there with some fast food and presented himself as Niall.

"You're Harry's partner Liam's husband"

He said and let him enter, he let Mini run back to her puppies and sat down next to her.

"When Liam told me that Harry had a boyfriend i had to come meet you right away.  
I must said that you're adorable.  
Do you always dress like that or is that your pjs?"

They completely lost track of time and found out that they had a lot in common, when King entered the living room followed by Harry.

"Harry i need to go home before our date tonight.  
I only have these clothes here.  
My mum wants me to send her your address she demands to meet you and Mini scared the life out of me when she crushed a pup with her paw making it scream while licking him.  
I researched it and it's how she presses it out of him when helping him use the bathroom.  
I saved some chicken to King when he got home and prepared his food"

He said and walked into the kitchen and added the kibbles to the chicken meat, King was wagging his tail while eating the chicken.

10/90 chapters

Harry's point of view  
"You found a keeper Haz, not only is he pure and kind but a beauty to.  
He cares so much about your dogs and you that he asked me to show him how your hoover worked and where you kept it.  
He cleaned your entire house except for doing the laundry, he doesn't know how to do that or how to cook.  
He spent a few hours telling me about you two having a date tonight before asking me how Liam proposed to me.  
Even asked how you would propose if you ever did so he's completely gone"

Niall left shortly after telling Harry about it all, Harry walked into the kitchen and hugged Louis from behind.

"Let's go to your flat to get the stuff you will need for the next week and for our date"

They kissed for a bit before leaving the house, when they entered Louis' flat they could tell that someone had gone through his belongings.

"Louis i want you to sit in my car and lock the doors while i go make sure the the person isn't here anymore"

He let King out of the car and told him to search, when he found it empty he began packing the stuff he knew Louis would need.

What was odd about the break in was that Louis' Mac hadn't been stolen, so they were looking for something different so either they were looking for something particular or they were after Louis.

He locked the front door after him before going back to the car, he got in and asked Louis if he needed something that he wanted Harry to go get.

"Besides that dildo of yours, you have the real thing now"

He said with a small smirk, before driving back to his house.

When they arrived Louis took a shower while Harry folded all his clothes into his half of the dresser.


	2. Slipping away - Poppycock !

1/90 Chapters

Louis' point of view  
Louis loved the way his dresses and skirts made him feel pretty, sadly he couldn't really wear them.

Louis lives in a small village where most people lived in the past, this meant that no matter where he went everyone knew him as the gay tranny.

He wasn't transsexual at all, he just preferred silk and lace over denim and rough materials.

His parents got divorced when Louis was little and wanted to play with makeup, then his mum found a new husband who said that he didn't mind.

That was until he threw all of Louis' "girly" things out and bought him "boy" stuff, that meant that Jay had to get divorced again.

This time she met Dan, he was kind and the first thing he did was buy Louis new makeup and new clothes with his own money.

Jay had finally found a man who didn't mind, he even fully supported him and helped him replace all the stuff Mark broke.

Every time Louis left the house he was met by a lot of homophobic slurs, fag and tranny was some of the nicer one's.

He was able to ignore it for a few months, which caused some of them to get even more mad.

Louis was walking to work when he got hit by a car, he was still conscious when they got out the car and began kicking him and beating him with bats.

He doesn't remember a lot more than the first three hits, he didn't even register the pain in his head before everything went black.

He fell deeper into the pit of nothingness, he didn't even get the chance to think about his family or what they would think.

While he was slipping away he only got to think about him being at peace, no one would ever hurt him where he was going now.

2/90 chapter

Harry's point of view   
Harry was sitting in his office when his phone rang, he answered the phone by naming his rank and last name.

"I was walking my son to school when i saw three young men hit a young man with their car, before they all got out and began kicking and hitting him.   
He's not responsive now, i tried waking him up but i can't get a reaction from him.   
I'm driving to the hospital now behind the ambulance, is there any chance that you can meet me there and help this young man"

Harry asked her which hospital they were heading to, before telling her that he would leave the station now and meet her there.

When he entered he saw a very petite young man laying on the hospital bed, he was very beautiful.

His beauty made Harry stop and just admire him, someone ruined the boy's appearance by changing his skin from a tan colour to being full of bruises.

He gently knocked on the door to catch his attention, when the bluest eyes he had ever seen met his own his breath got caught in his throat.

"Mr. Tomlinson, i'm sergeant Styles.   
I work with hate crimes and will be helping you get out of this situation.   
I want to remind you that none of this is your fault, i'm pretty sure this is about the lovely skirt you wore so we need to work together on finding the people who did this to you.   
Is there anything you need me to know before i start looking for them and lock them up for a hate crime"

He listened to Louis tell him about everything that had been happening, he found his card and noted his personal phone number and address on the backside of the card.

"Call me day or night if you need help or just need someone to listen to you, if you need to get away i have a guest room you can use.   
Your skirt is very pretty and you don't deserve this over wearing it"

3/90 chapters

Harry's point of view   
It had been a few days since Harry met Louis in the hospital, Harry knew he would have to contact him about the case when it was ready.

He didn't expect his personal mobile to ring at 3 am, he saw an unknown number but answered it by saying.

"Styles"

He could hear someone crying on the other side, he had already got up and began looking for his trousers.

"Harry can you come and get me.   
I need to get away and my mum can't know that he contacted me.   
I sent my address to you, text me when you're here and I'll come out"

When Harry agreed Louis hung up again, Harry was going to ask him more about the situation later.

First he needed to get him away from the situation and let him get some rest, then they could talk in the morning.

He parked outside the house Louis lives in, he saw Louis run over to him in a pair of booty shorts and a tee.

He definitely looked cold so Harry took his jacket off, when Louis got inside his car he put the jacket over the petit boy next to him.

"Are you hurt physically?"

Louis looked at him as if the question confused him, so he continued right away.

"I know you're emotionally but i know you don't want to talk about that so i wanted to know if you needed someone to check up on you.   
Oh i forgot to tell you i have two police dogs that live with me, i hope you don't mind big dogs"

Louis curled up underneath Harry's jacket, Harry knew it would be wrong but he just wanted to kiss the tiny angel next to him.

He parked outside his house, he lead Louis inside where one dog was wagging his tail.

He could see Louis looking for the other dog but when they entered the living room they could see her with her tiny puppies.

4/90 chapter

Harry's point of view   
"She gave birth two nights ago, she has 8 puppies and that big fella next to you is the father.   
Do you want to hold one?"

Harry watched as Louis' eyes light up, he nodded with wide grin on his lips.

"She won't hurt you.   
You can just pick the one you want to hold.   
I haven't named any of them so i was hoping that you would help me naming them.   
The police department don't like my naming skills, i named my last litter of 6 puppies.   
Twinkle, Princess, Poppet, Cupcake, Sprinkles and Brownie.   
They're all police dogs now so imagine very hard men yell one of those name on an active crime scene. They told me i needed to get married to a man with better naming skills"

Louis could help but laugh, Harry could really see himself falling for Louis and very fast.

"I would love to help.   
I never had any pets growing up but i helped my mum naming all of my siblings.   
I almost want to meet the other pups you made. I like the names you gave them very much.   
I must admit i feel very safe with you and your pups"

Harry got an amazing idea, he left the living room and found one of his two spare keys.

"Louis i want you to have a spare key to my house, that way you can always come here day and night. Then you can walk the dogs and just have a place you can come if you need to get away.   
My dogs won't hurt you because you're here with me now, i bet you would be a great help to me if you open the door to the garden when you're here if i'm out on patrol.   
I only bring King out with me when i need him so I always come here to pick him up when i do"

5/90 chapters

Louis' point of view   
Louis followed Harry around the house, they ended up in bedroom that didn't look like it had been used in a while.

"This will be your room, that way you can leave stuff here so you don't need to pack something every time you spend the night here.   
My room is right next to yours so if you get scared or need something when i'm sleeping you can come in there.   
Please treat this house as your own, if you want to eat something we don't have here just add it to the shopping list on the refrigerator and I'll buy it the next time i'm shopping.   
If you want you can even come with me and just fill the trolly with stuff you like.   
If you don't feel like cooking i have a jar in the kitchen that's for takeaway food or stuff you need while i'm not in.   
If someone knocks on the door or rings the bell King will follow you to make sure they're welcome, if someone enters that you don't want to just yell the word 'poppycock' and they know you're in danger"

(To everyone who don't know this word it's a very old British word, that's hardly used today, for nonsense)

When Harry said the world both dogs ran over to the front door ready to attack, Louis just stared at Harry like he was insane.

"Don't look at me like that.   
I had to use a word that i don't use normally or that the stranger wouldn't understand the meaning of and when did you use that word the last time"

Louis laughed again, this man was a fool but goddamn he was adorable and apparently everyone in the police department knew that Harry was gay so maybe Louis would have a chance someday.

Louis always had butterflies in his tummy around him and he hadn't even noticed that he had fallen for him before it was too late to change.

"Harry no one has used that word for at least 100 years, but I'll keep it in mind.   
Should we walk the dogs a bit before going to bed?"

When Harry told him to wait there he did, he trusted Harry a lot more than anyone else besides his family.


	3. The date - Little black dress !

11/90 chapters

Louis' point of view   
Louis sat down and began reading the menu, while they were eating Harry had noticed that someone was watching them.

"Lou there's a guy in the bar watching you.   
I'm going to lean forward and kiss your cheek so you need to look up towards the bar and tell me if you know him"

When Harry did like he had just told him Louis caught a glimpse of someone whom he knew very well.

"He's my mum's ex husband Mark Tomlinson"

He said lowly, Harry didn't have the chance to respond before someone said.

"So that's where you hid last night, you have something that belongs to me and i want it back now"

Harry could see just how scared Louis was, the second Mark touched Louis Harry grabbed his arm and twisted it around his back before laying him on the table.

"If i ever see you in the same room as Louis i will break your arm, this time i won't but you have been warned now.   
I have been trained to be able to break your arm so don't test me.   
Now get out of my sight"

Harry said and pushed him to the ground, he kept standing in front of Louis to be the one Mark would need to pass through.

"Are you okay Lou? I had to wait until he touched you because if i didn't i would be the one who started"

Louis was pulled onto Harry's lap and cuddled up to his chest, they kissed for a bit before Harry whispered.

"It's not safe to live in your flat, please move in with your boyfriend"

Louis smirked a bit because when did he officially become Harry's boyfriend?

He didn't even get asked so he decided to tease Harry.

"My boyfriend?   
I didn't know i had one.   
If you check my social media accounts they all state that i'm single"

Harry kissed Louis before asking him to be his boyfriend and move in with him.

"You didn't have to ask.   
I'm halfway living with you but yes to both questions"

12/90 chapters

Louis' point of view   
When they finally came home Louis was laying with his phone, he posted a picture of them in bed and wrote the caption 'the safety in the arms of my man Harry_Styles'.

Louis didn't even notice himself falling asleep before he was woken up by King whimpering next to him   
Louis didn't even notice himself falling asleep before he was woken up by King whimpering next to him.

He put some jogging trousers on and one of Harry's jumpers before he took both dogs out for a walk.

He didn't want either of them to have an accident inside, when he returned he saw his mum's car pulling up in front if Harry's house.

"Mummy!"

He yelled and ran over and hugged her tightly, she kissed his head before letting her inside and let the dogs off the lead.

"I'll go check if Harry's up, I'll be right back"

He said and entered their bedroom where Harry wasn't there but he soon entered naked from their en-suite bathroom.

"My baby is back"

Harry said and pushed his naked crotch against Louis' bum, Louis pouted because they couldn't do anything while his mum was here.

"Haz, my mum is downstairs, but i will let you do what you want to me when she leaves.   
I promise but we can't right now"

Harry looked at him shocked but told him that he would be down in a minute, Louis pecked his lips before walking back downstairs to the living room.

"Boobear could i hold a puppy?   
They're so cute but i'm not sure the mum would let anyone but her owners touch them"

Louis nodded and walked into Mini's nest where he took one of the puppies and handed him to his mum.

"Harry breeds and trains drug, bomb and police dogs, Harry even told me that he wants me to name them all"

Louis said with a huge smile on his lips, he was so happy now that Harry was in his life.

"Welcome to our home Mrs. Deakin, i'm Harry, Louis' boyfriend"

Louis noticed that this was the first time Harry called it a home, he had always referred to this house as a house and never a home.

13/90 chapters

Harry's point of view   
"What are you two doing tomorrow?"

Jay asked looking at Louis with a small smirk, Harry looked between them and almost felt like Jay knew something he didn't.

"Um i don't think we have any plans, my mum asked if we could come over and visit her.   
She wants to meet Louis but i haven't had the chance to ask Louis what he thinks other than that i dont have any plans.   
I have to work this weekend so it depends on what Louis wants to do"

Louis looked at him really surprised, but agreed to go right away.

"Uhh boobear you're meeting your in laws, i don't believe you have ever had a boyfriend or done that before"

Harry couldn't help but look at Louis with a fond smile, in a way he was happy that no one had put their hands on Louis in that way before.

"My mum will be so happy to know that i'm letting her meet you"

He said and pecked his lips, he took his phone and called his mum to tell her that he and Louis would be over before noon.

When he was about to reenter he heard Louis say.

"Mum i feel so safe around him, we were out on a date last night and i didn't even notice that Mark was watching us but Harry did.   
He made sure i could check who the strange man was without it being obvious that we knew.   
Harry knows the law so when Mark came over and began acting like always Harry waited to the second Mark touched me and it took him two seconds to have him on the floor.   
I couldn't stop myself from teasing Harry when he asked me to move in with my boyfriend, so i teased him by saying that i was single he could even check my social media accounts but agreed.   
So i called my landlord and told him that i will be moving within the next month so he can prepare the next person that will live there"

Harry sat down next to him and put his arm around him, jay was smiling fondly at them and took a picture.

14/90 chapters

Louis' point of view   
Louis mum left an hour ago, so he was in the shower trying to prepare himself to what would happen when he was done.

He knew that telling Harry, that he could do what he wanted to him was a bad idea when you're a virgin.

He wanted to be ready to have intercourse but he didn't feel like he was, he knew that he needed to be calm and not slow his fear.

When he exited the bathroom Harry was placing their pillows where Louis' crotch area would be.

"Please lay with your bum up in the air while your penis is on the pillows to help you hold your bum up"

Harry said causing Louis' heart to beat fast, he did as he was told anyway.

He closed his eyes and tried to prepare himself for what was about to happen, the thing that happened next surprised him a lot.

Harry was licking his rim, sometimes even nibbling on it as he slowly pushed a finger inside.

"Ah ! Harry please give me more"

He whimpered, he was a few seconds away from crying when Harry added two more fingers inside him.

"I can't hold it much longer"

Louis didn't realise that he was crying before saying that sentence, he was feeling so much pleasure that it made him cry because of the frustration he felt.

He came on the pillows underneath him, he closed his eyes and just heard Harry whisper a low 'my turn'.

He was ready for Harry to penetrate him, but Harry just began humping him until he came against Louis' rim.

"Can i take a picture of your hole covered in my cum?"

Louis agreed and Harry showed him the picture, Harry pushed his finger inside him moving some of his cum inside him.

"Imagine how sexy it would be when my cum isn't on the outside but running out of your hole instead"

Harry kept stuffing his cum inside Louis until there weren't anything left, Louis was slowly falling asleep so Harry pulled him into his arms.

15/90 Chapters

Louis' point of view   
When Louis woke up again, he wasn't being held by a pair of strong arms anymore.

He decided to get up to make breakfast for himself and Harry, he guessed that Harry was walking the dogs.

He began setting the table and found the cereal he ate and Harry's all-bran cereal, he waited with the milk and began preparing the dog's breakfast to.

He took some leftover meat and cut it into smaller pieces and mixing it with the right amount of kibbles for both dogs.

Mini got a half potion more than King did, she needed to feed her pups without loosing too much weight herself.

When both dogs entered with Harry, Louis put their bowls down and found the milk.

As soon as they finished eating they drove over to Harry's mum, he was very nervous about how they would react to Louis.

He had asked Harry if he could use some of his clothes, he didn't want them to think he was a freak.

Harry had convinced him to wear a dress, he even promised him that his family wouldn't think less of him for looking drop dead gorgeous.

When they arrived and entered Louis was surprised when Harry's mum, opened the door and gave him a very tight hug.

"Welcome love.   
You look absolutely stunning.   
Please come inside my husband and Harry's sister are both sitting in the sitting room.   
Do you prefer tea or coffee?"

Louis smiled and asked if she needed help making a cup of tea for everyone, she declined his offer.

He sat down after presenting himself as Harry's boyfriend.

"You're so pretty.   
I love your dress"

Harry's sister said, they quickly started talking and it didn't take him long to feel like a part of their family.

"So Louis.   
Please tell me what do you do for a living?"

Louis was really scared of telling them, he was really scared that they would judge him.

"I work as a editor for a newspaper company.   
I'm the one who makes sure they don't have grammar mistakes or spelling mistakes.   
I don't really like my job but it pays the bills, i have been put in contact with a drama college who might need a new teacher.   
I used to work as a teacher but the parents decided that i was a bad influence to their kids so they made sure i was fired."


	4. Little black dress - Our wedding !

Louis' point of view   
When Louis woke up again, he wasn't being held by a pair of strong arms anymore. He decided to get up to make breakfast for himself and Harry, he guessed that Harry was walking the dogs.

He began setting the table and found the cereal he ate and Harry's all-bran cereal, he waited with the milk and began preparing the dog's breakfast to.

He took some leftover meat and cut it into smaller pieces and mixing it with the right amount of kibbles for both dogs.

Mini got a half potion more than King did, she needed to feed her pups without loosing too much weight herself.

When both dogs entered with Harry, Louis put their bowls down and found the milk.

As soon as they finished eating they drove over to Harry's mum, he was very nervous about how they would react to Louis.

He had asked Harry if he could use some of his clothes, he didn't want them to think he was a freak. Harry had convinced him to wear a dress, he even promised him that his family wouldn't think less of for looking drop dead gorgeous.

When they arrived and entered Louis was surprised when Harry's mum, opened the door and gave him a very tight hug.

"Welcome love. You look absolutely stunning. Please come inside my husband and Harry's sister are both sitting in the sitting room. Do you prefer tea or coffee?"

Louis smiled and asked if she needed help making a cup of tea for everyone, she declined his offer. He sat down after presenting himself as Harry's boyfriend.

"You're so pretty. I love your dress"

Harry's sister said, they quickly started talking and it didn't take him long to feel like a part of their family.

"So Louis. Please tell me what do you do for a living?"

Louis was really scared of telling them, he was really scared that they would judge him.

"I work as a editor for a newspaper company. I'm the one who makes sure they don't have grammar mistakes or spelling mistakes. I don't really like my job but it pays the bills, i have been put in contact with a drama college who might need a new teacher. I used to work as a teacher but the parents decided that i was a bad influence to their kids so they made sure i was fired."

Harry's point of view   
When they came back from Anne's house and had walked the dogs they laid in bed together.

"Lou will you let me cum on your hole please? You in that sinful dress has made me hard. I'll stoke myself and come on you if you will let me"

Harry was going insane because he knew that Louis wasn't ready to have sex so he was constantly sexually frustrated.

When Louis laid on his stomach and lifted his bum up in the air, Harry was stroking himself while rubbing his tip against Louis' hole.

Harry kept moving his hand up and down his shaft, he had never giving himself as much hand action as he started doing the day he met Louis.

"Cum on me Haz, cover my hole in your cum"

That sentence seemed to do the trick for Harry, making him spill his seed on Louis' hole.

"Haz, i'm sorry you can't be pleased the way you need. I really want to please you, i can tell how frustrated you're. If you want I can suck you off more often, i don't like how frustrated you have been lately because it's my fault"

Harry pulled Louis close to his chest, he decided to come clean about the stuff that's happening to make him so horny.

"Baby, it's not your fault at all. I have never been like this before or done any this before but when i met you in the hospital, i knew that i needed to be with you that's when i began tossing while imagining you five or ten times a day.   
When you spent the night here and got in bed with me, i had dreamt many times that i was finally inside you. Then imagine what happened inside my body when you sucked me off the first time, my body began demanding more and more.   
Hearing your moans, seeing you wear all your naughty panties or dresses. Lou i'm so in love with you that i can't keep my hands to myself, you told me that i could do what i wanted to you I actually wanted to fuck you but then i decided that when we do it i want it to be special, so chose to rim you instead of getting myself off. Lou, you're so sexy that i don't know how much longer i can stay sane while waiting for you to be ready, i don't want you to do anything until you're ready.   
And i'm not going to let you do something you aren't ready for before we are both sure that you're ready. What if i go to your flat to get some more things and i maybe bring that dildo of yours, would you let me watch you using it on yourself?"

Louis' point of view   
Louis was extremely surprised by everything Harry had just told him.

"Haz, please find ways for me to help release the pressure. Maybe i should let you fuck me with my dildo unless that's going to make you more frustrated"

Harry kissed him, before telling him that they could start bringing more things to his home.

"We need to empty your flat within the next few weeks. I think it would help if i used it on you while you gave me a blowjob. Maybe that could trick my body into thinking i was inside you"

The next morning Harry and King left to pack some of Louis' things, while Louis was weighing all the pups.

He bought a book where he noted all of the different information about the pups, everything from their daily weighing to when they opened their eyes.

He had noticed that one of the pups had started to loose weight, but this morning he had almost lost 30 grams since yesterday.

He called the police department own vet and asked him to come over right away, he didn't expect an older man to look him up and down with a disgusted expression.

"Come in and look at the pup please"

He said, he tried to be polite but it was very hurtful. He showed him the weight chart he had made and told him everything he knew about the pup.

"Did you check the mother's nipples to see which ones are the better ones? If the problem isn't with the mum then expect the pup to die soon"

Louis bent over and began checking Mini's nipples to see if any of them didn't give as much milk as the others did.

"She has two tits that don't work at all, i can't get milk out of them at all. Do you think i should bottle feed him?"

When he turned around the man looked almost angry at him, if Louis had a choice he would have just told him to leave their home and find another one.

Louis' point of view  
"Bottle feeding baby animals, is actually very bad for them. Yes you hear about them being saved, but what they don't tell you is all of the health problems they're going to suffer through.   
Their lifespan is almost half as long, their bones, organs, muscles, joints and immune system is all not like they should be. Most of them gets put down when they start gaining weight.   
Their bones actually can't carry that weight so they end up being in pain and just suffering for the short life they get to live. It's a huge disservice to bottle feed baby animals, but the brands that make the milk don't want you to know about the downsides they have to suffer though.   
The point with the milk supplement products is that they need to help the baby get some more strength to be able to survive, but giving them that alone is a half legal form of abuse. Especially in the long run, so if you can't get him to gain weight by letting him feed three or four times a day on his own while the other pups are being held then putting him down is the most humane thing to do in this situation"

Louis nodded, and told him he would call him in a few days to come with a verdict and that he needed to talk to Harry first.

The man noted that he had a visit at sergeant Styles before leaving, Louis couldn't believe what he told him about bottle feeding baby animals.

When Harry finally returned and Louis told him everything, Harry confirmed what he just heard. They decided to call Jay and asked her to bring all the kids, they needed them to hold the pups will the smallest one ate alone.

Louis' point of view   
Louis had instructed his entire family to sit down on the couch, and gave them a puppy each to hold while the sick pup ate on his own.

"Lou can you help me in the kitchen for a second?"

Harry called from the kitchen, when Louis entered he could see that Harry had made tea for everyone and hot cocoa for the little ones.

Louis smiled when Harry pecked his lips and asked him to carry one of the trays into the living room. When they reentered and put all the mugs onto the sitting room table, Ernie asked him something that just made him blush.

"Achoo, you married like mummy and daddy? When babies come?"

Louis didn't know what to say, he opened his mouth and closed it a few times before Harry beat him to it.

"Not yet Ernie, you and Dory are invited when we get married. When we do get married you will be our ring barer while Dory will be our flower girl. You two will definitely be invited, and you will also be one of the first to meet our babies when we have them"

Louis could tell that Harry had thought about all of this, before Ernie had even asked. When he got eye contact with his mum, he knew what she was hinting to right away.

Harry placed his hand on Louis' thigh, while sipping his tea with his other hand.

"I'm working tomorrow Lou, i'm not bringing King with me but there might be a situation where i will need him. I'll call you when i'm going to pick him up so you can tell me where you are"

Louis nodded and told him that he was going over to his flat with King to get some things he needed, Louis couldn't help but decide that he would give Harry his virginity the day they told the other that they loved the other.

Louis' point of view   
When Louis' family left he went up to bed and laid down while he waited for Harry, for once he was just wearing a pair of panties and nothing else.

When Harry entered he to undressed and laid down, Louis moved over to Harry's side and got under his duvet.

"When did you start to think about our wedding?"

He whispered and laid his head on Harry's chest, while looking up at his boyfriend.

"When you moved in with me, i know i want to be with you for the rest of my life. You just took my dogs into your heart as if they were your own.   
The way you fit into my life, heart and soul, i know this is very early on in our relationship but i know you're the one for me and that when we get married we will start planning when we want babies and start trying when we feel ready to"

Harry said with a fond smile on his lips, Louis kissed him gently he felt himself wanting to have intercourse with him more and more.

Louis had never actually felt safe enough with someone or felt the want to do it, but everything had been different with Harry from the beginning.

"I was thinking that when me and king have gotten the rest of my stuff, if i brim your tank with patrol will i be allowed to use your car. I'll drop you off at work before i go over to my old flat and empty the rest of my stuff. I called a secondhand shop and they will come for all the furniture we decided against keeping. I just want to give him the key back and be done with that place and be here with you and our um your dogs"

Harry just laughed a bit and told Louis that the dogs were his just as much as they were Harry's.


	5. My police husband - Sway your hips !

Harry's point of view   
"Especially since you feed them, check the puppies, call the vet and everything so i have registered you as an owner with the police department.   
This means that if i'm out and one of them have to go get King with your permission. They will need to sign the book we have a leave a finger print behind, so you're in a way my police husband.  
This also means that if you want to come you're invited to the police departments ball this weekend. It's only for the husbands or wives so you will meet all the other's partners and Niall will be there to"

Harry pecked Louis lips, he knew that Louis had something on his mind but he wanted himself to tell him.

"So everyone will see me and judge me as your partner, what if they don't think i'm good enough?"

Harry lifted his chin to make him look into his eyes, he gave him a stern look before saying.

"Louis the biggest problem is who will try to steal you not if you're good enough. You're perfect for me and you won't ever have to be scared of not being enough because i love you so much already"

Harry hadn't even noticed what he said before Louis gasped and his entire face was covered in shock.

"Shit i didn't mean to say that and you don't have to say it back before you're ready but i can't lie to you about my feelings. If i can love you this much after such a short time then imagine how much i will love you when we get married or when we have been together for a decade"

Harry knew he had just messed up but everything just felt so natural with Louis, even the way his feelings just grew constantly and became stronger and stronger for each day till he finally realised how much he loved the smaller man.

Louis' point of view   
Louis couldn't believe that Harry just admitted that he loved him already, he had decided to show Harry how much he loved him back instead of just saying it.

"Harry where do you keep your lube?"

Since he had never been penetrated by Harry he didn't know where he kept his stuff.

Harry handed Louis the bottle before Louis reached over for a condom, to say that he was nervous would be putting it very lightly.

"I'm ready to show you just how much you mean to me"

He said and moved down, he rolled the condom onto Harry's shaft and covered it in a lot of lube.

He straddled his lovers his and slowly let his tip penetrate himself, Louis felt like he was splitting in half for every inch of Harry entered him.

"Lou go slower, i can see how much this hurts you in your face. You know i want to but if you don't feel like you're ready then we don't have to do it yet"

Harry said, it was as if Harry could tell just how much Louis was pushing himself because he flipped them over and kept his hips still.

"Lou don't ever push yourself that much, i don't mind waiting for you to be adjusted. I know you're knew at this but i want you to lay on your back and let me do all the work. You need to just enjoy yourself and let me take care of you"

Louis' grabbed Harry's hips when he began pulling out, he whimpered a low 'no please don't'.

"Baby i'm not stopping i'm trying to release the pain you caused yourself by starting over and going slower"

Louis felt embarrassed that he was so inexperienced but he could tell that Harry was enjoying being intimate just as much as Louis did.

Harry's point of view   
Harry pushed his tip inside slowly, as soon as it was in he stopped to let Louis adjust. He couldn't believe that they were finally making love, when Louis was ready for more he began pushing further in.

When he was ready for more Harry surprised him by pulling further out before slamming hard inside him again.

"Harry please, give me more"

Louis whimpered, Harry started kissing Louis with quite a bit of passion while moving his hips.

"Such a good boy Louis, you're doing so good"

He began thrusting in and out of him a bit faster, it didn't take him long to cum inside the condom. Nor for Louis to come between them.

"Thank you for trusting me with your virginity"

Louis smiled and kissed him, before telling him that he loved him to.

"You're my life Lou, i want you to know that you're it for me Lou, i want you for the rest of my life and only you with me"

Harry pulled out of him and tied a knot on their condom, he got up and threw it in the bin inside the bathroom.

When he returned Louis was already sleeping, he just laid down next to Louis and pulled him into his arms.

He decided to call his mum back, when she answered he whispered her responses to not wake Louis up.

"So i'm going to the police ball with my police husband, i have registered him as a police dog owner and handler. Then i told him that i loved him mum, he said it back right before he showed me how much he actually loves me. I can't believe someone like him loves me, i'm just so in love with him that i just want to scream it from the rooftops"

"Sweetie i'm so happy for you, i was thinking about coming tomorrow. Then Louis can let me in, i need to have a chat with that young man before you come any way"

Louis' point of view   
When Louis entered his flat, he began moving everything into Harry's car. King was going around the house following a scent, Louis didn't think more about it while walking around.

He knew that King would protect him, so when someone grabbed a hold of him he yelled 'Poppycock' as loudly as he could.

It didn't take King long to come running and bite the person before pulling them to the ground. When Louis turned around he saw his father being held down, Louis let King hold him while he finished.

He loved the sore feeling in his bum, every step he took he was reminding of his love for Harry and Harry's for him.

When the people from the secondhand shop arrived Louis gave them his keys like they had agreed to do, they wound put the key into the letterbox before leaving.

"King heel !"

He yelled when he was inside the car again, the dog came running and jumped into the passenger side. Louis buckled him up before going home, he decided to leave his father there.

Louis opened the front door and let Mini out if she wanted to, while he carried everything inside and began putting it on it's place.

When the doorbell rang the door was still open and none of the dogs barked, he knew that they knew the person very well.

"Hi Anne, welcome to our home. It's Harry's house but i have officially moved in, we just need to figure out how we will pay for the expenses.   
I want us to split everything 50-50 but Harry keeps telling me that he will pay the mortgage, he's so stubborn and adorable but i want to pay for half"

Anne smiled, she talked to Louis for a while before she said.

"I actually came here to talk to you about Harry. I need to make sure you aren't with him for the protection you can get.   
Harry is a very special young man and last time he was with someone he found out that he was just with him for when he got problems with the law and then begged Harry to delete everything about it.   
Louis i really like you a lot but i need to make sure you aren't using my son for your own gain. What are your intentions with my son and how can you prove that you love him for him and not what you get from it?"

Louis' point of view   
"Well my previous step father has been after me for years, when i caused my mum to throw him out if you ask him. What actually happened was that he smashed all of my stuff, and tried to beat the fag and tranny part out of me.   
So in a way Harry protecting me is a part of why i'm with him, but not to use his job for myself but because of how i feel loved and safe in his big strong arms.   
Before Harry i have never wanted to be intimate with anyone at all, but with Harry it all felt natural. The first night i was here i got scared after a bad dream, so I actually got up and laid in bed with Harry.   
Since that night i need to be with him, he makes me happy and my mum told me that my eyes had wrinkles around them from my constant happiness. Harry is just making me so happy that i gave him all of my firsts. I want to have his babies but till we have them we have our pups to take care of, i work from home so i'm always here to feed them and take care of them all.   
I can't cook but i really do my best to make what i can while Harry is at work, I love your son more than i have ever loved anyone besides my mum and siblings as much as i love Harry"

When Louis finished talking Anne hugged him tightly, she thanked him and they began talking about a lot of different think.

"Anne, you will love my mum, you two have so much stuff in common. If you want to i can help you find her Facebook, then we can go out shopping the four of us when we all can. Harry is getting on really well with her, Harry is off next weekend so we can all meet up then if you want to"

Anne agreed and Louis made a group chat where he texted Harry, Jay and Anne the time and place they would meet up. The rest of the day went very well and it was so easy just like when he was with his own mum.

Louis' point of view  
After Anne left and harry was walking the dogs, Louis began cleaning the room while singing along to his youtube playlist. He was dancing around with his tiny skirt swaying along with his hips,

When woman like me by little mix came on, his entire energy shifted and he began twerking and letting his hips do the talk.

He didn't hear Harry or their dogs return, but when he felt a couple of hands on his hip Harry's cologne filled his nostrils.

"Maybe we should take this to the bedroom, your arse is illegal especially with those moves"

Harry whispered, he pressed his crotch hard against Louis' bum.

"Are you going to punish me officer? Maybe use your handcuffs on me"

Louis said, but when Harry picked him up he was carried to their bedroom.

While Harry was looking for the stuff they would need Louis took his panties off but left his skirt on, he knew Harry had a think for it.

Harry returned with a condom, he was still wearing his uniform. He always had it on if he had a late shift and an early shift the day after, Louis spread his legs to invite Harry to penetrate him.

Harry pushed his tip in slowly, this time it came further in than it had the night before.

"Officer i'm ready for anything you want to give to me"

Louis said, he looked up at Harry through his eyelashes to look a bit innocent. That was all it took for Harry to thrust hard in and out of him, Louis was still knew to this kind of pleasure.

He had never been good at finding his prostate, Harry was almost a pro at it. After a few thrusting he was hitting it dead on, Louis pulled him down by his shirt and kissed him passionately.

"Harry !"

Louis screamed as he came against his skirt, when his rim clenched around Harry's member it only took him five thrust before he came inside the condom.

"I love you Lou, you're my everything"

Louis closed his eyes while whispering a low 'i love you to Haz'.


	6. Sinful dress - Our wedding !

16/90 chapters

Harry's point of view   
When they came back from Anne's house and had walked the dogs they laid in bed together.

"Lou will you let me cum on your hole please?   
You in that sinful dress has made me hard.   
I'll stoke myself and come on you if you will let me"

Harry was going insane because he knew that Louis wasn't ready to have sex so he was constantly sexually frustrated.

When Louis laid on his stomach and lifted his bum up in the air, Harry was stroking himself while rubbing his tip against Louis' hole.

Harry kept moving his hand up and down his shaft, he had never giving himself as much hand action as he started doing the day he met Louis.

"Cum on me Haz, cover my hole in your cum"

That sentence seemed to do the trick for Harry, making him spill his seed on Louis' hole.

"Haz, i'm sorry you can't be pleased the way you need  
"Haz, i'm sorry you can't be pleased the way you need.   
I really want to please you, i can tell how frustrated you're.   
If you want I can suck you off more often, i don't like how frustrated you have been lately because it's my fault"

Harry pulled Louis close to his chest, he decided to come clean about the stuff that's happening to make him so horny.

"Baby, it's not your fault at all.   
I have never been like this before or done any this before but when i met you in the hospital, i knew that i needed to be with you that's when i began tossing while imagining you five to ten times a day.   
When you spent the night here and got in bed with me, i had dreamt many times that i was finally inside you.   
Then imagine what happened inside my body when you sucked me off the first time, my body began demanding more and more.   
Hearing your moans, seeing you wear all your naughty panties or dresses.   
Lou i'm so in love with you that i can't keep my hands to myself, you told me that i could do what i wanted to you I actually wanted to fuck you but then i decided that when we do it i want it to be special, so chose to rim you instead of getting myself off.   
Lou, you're so sexy that i don't know how much longer i can stay sane while waiting for you to be ready, i don't want you to do anything until you're ready.   
And i'm not going to let you do something you aren't ready for before we are both sure that you're ready. What if i go to your flat to get some more things and i maybe bring that dildo of yours, would you let me watch you using it on yourself?"

17/90 Chapters

Louis' point of view   
Louis was extremely surprised by everything Harry had just told him.

"Haz, please find ways for me to help release the pressure.   
Maybe i should let you fuck me with my dildo unless that's going to make you more frustrated"

Harry kissed him, before telling him that they could start bringing more things to his home.

"We need to empty your flat within the next few weeks.   
I think it would help if i used it on you while you gave me a blowjob.   
Maybe that could trick my body into thinking i was inside you"

The next morning Harry and King left to pack some of Louis' things, while Louis was weighing all the pups.

He bought a book where he noted all of the different information about the pups, everything from their daily weighing to when they opened their eyes.

He had noticed that one of the pups had started to loose weight, but this morning he had almost lost 30 grams since yesterday.

He called the police department own vet and asked him to come over right away, he didn't expect an older man to look him up and down with a disgusted expression.

"Come in and look at the pup please"

He said, he tried to be polite but it was very hurtful.

He showed him the weight chart he had made and told him everything he knew about the pup.

"Did you check the mother's nipples to see which ones are the better ones?   
If the problem isn't with the mum then expect the pup to die soon"

Louis bent over and began checking Mini's nipples to see if any of them didn't give as much milk as the others did.

"She has two tits that don't work at all, i can't get milk out of them at all.   
Do you think i should bottle feed him?"

When he turned around the man looked almost angry at him, if Louis had a choice he would have just told him to leave their home and find another one.

18/90 chapters   
Sadly the information i have given in this chapter are true, it's very clear on x-rays if the baby had been bottle fed or not. We have put horses that could live for 20 years easily down, at the age of 2 when he started to gain weight. I have come to realise just how bad bottle feeding with milk supplements are for them, but if you milk the mum or find a new one to them these issues don't happen.

Louis' point of view  
"Bottle feeding baby animals, is actually very bad for them.   
Yes you hear about them being saved, but what they don't tell you is all of the health problems they're going to suffer through.   
Their lifespan is almost half as long, their bones, organs, muscles, joints and immune system is all not like they should be.   
Most of them gets put down when they start gaining weight.   
Their bones actually can't carry that weight so they end up being in pain and just suffering for the short life they get to live.   
It's a huge disservice to bottle feed baby animals, but the brands that make the milk don't want you to know about the downsides they have to suffer though.   
The point with the milk supplement products is that they need to help the baby get some more strength to be able to survive, but giving them that alone is a half legal form of abuse.   
Especially in the long run, so if you can't get him to gain weight by letting him feed three or four times a day on his own while the other pups are being held then putting him down is the most humane thing to do in this situation"

Louis nodded, and told him he would call him in a few days to come with a verdict and that he needed to talk to Harry first.

The man noted that he had a visit at sergeant Styles before leaving, Louis couldn't believe what he told him about bottle feeding baby animals.

When Harry finally returned and Louis told him everything, Harry confirmed what he just heard.

They decided to call Jay and asked her to bring all the kids, they needed them to hold the pups will the smallest one ate alone.

19/90 Chapters

Louis' point of view   
Louis had instructed his entire family to sit down on the couch, and gave them a puppy each to hold while the sick pup ate on his own.

"Lou can you help me in the kitchen for a second?"

Harry called from the kitchen, when Louis entered he could see that Harry had made tea for everyone and hot cocoa for the little ones.

Louis smiled when Harry pecked his lips and asked him to carry one of the trays into the living room.

When they reentered and put all the mugs onto the sitting room table, Ernie asked him something that just made him blush.

"Achoo, you married like mummy and daddy?   
When babies come?"

Louis didn't know what to say, he opened his mouth and closed it a few times before Harry beat him to it.

"Not yet Ernie, you and Dory are invited when we get married.   
When we do get married you will be our ring barer while Dory will be our flower girl.   
You two will definitely be invited, and you will also be one of the first to meet our babies when we have them"

Louis could tell that Harry had thought about all of this, before Ernie had even asked.

When he got eye contact with his mum, he knew what she was hinting to right away.

Harry placed his hand on Louis' thigh, while sipping his tea with his other hand.

"I'm working tomorrow Lou, i'm not bringing King with me but there might be a situation where i will need him.   
I'll call you when i'm going to pick him up so you can tell me where you are"

Louis nodded and told him that he was going over to his flat with King to get some things he needed, Louis couldn't help but decide that he would give Harry his virginity the day they told the other that they loved the other.

20/90 chapters

Louis' point of view   
When Louis' family left he went up to bed and laid down while he waited for Harry, for once he was just wearing a pair of panties and nothing else.

When Harry entered he to undressed and laid down, Louis moved over to Harry's side and got under his duvet.

"When did you start to think about our wedding?"

He whispered and laid his head on Harry's chest, while looking up at his boyfriend.

"When you moved in with me, i know i want to be with you for the rest of my life.   
You just took my dogs into your heart as if they were your own.   
The way you fit into my life, heart and soul, i know this is very early on in our relationship but i know you're the one for me and that when we get married we will start planning when we want babies and start trying when we feel ready to"

Harry said with a fond smile on his lips, Louis kissed him gently he felt himself wanting to have intercourse with him more and more.

Louis had never actually felt safe enough with someone or felt the want to do it, but everything had been different with Harry from the beginning.

"I was thinking that when me and king have gotten the rest of my stuff, if i brim your tank with patrol will i be allowed to use your car.   
I'll drop you off at work before i go over to my old flat and empty the rest of my stuff.   
I called a secondhand shop and they will come for all the furniture we decided against keeping.   
I just want to give him the key back and be done with that place and be here with you and our um your dogs"

Harry just laughed a bit and told Louis that the dogs were his just as much as they were Harry's.


	7. My police husband - My intentions !

21/90 Chapters

Harry's point of view   
"Especially since you feed them, check the puppies, call the vet and everything so i have registered you as an owner with the police department.   
This means that if i'm out and one of them have to go get King with your permission.   
They will need to sign the book we have a leave a finger print behind, so you're in a way my police husband.  
This also means that if you want to come you're invited to the police departments ball this weekend.   
It's only for the husbands or wives so you will meet all the other's partners and Niall will be there to"

Harry pecked Louis lips, he knew that Louis had something on his mind but he wanted himself to tell him.

"So everyone will see me and judge me as your partner, what if they don't think i'm good enough?"

Harry lifted his chin to make him look into his eyes, he gave him a stern look before saying.

"Louis the biggest problem is who will try to steal you not if you're good enough.   
You're perfect for me and you won't ever have to be scared of not being enough because i love you so much already"

Harry hadn't even noticed what he said before Louis gasped and his entire face was covered in shock.

"Shit i didn't mean to say that and you don't have to say it back before you're ready but i can't lie to you about my feelings.   
If i can love you this much after such a short time then imagine how much i will love you when we get married or when we have been together for a decade"

Harry knew he had just messed up but everything just felt so natural with Louis, even the way his feelings just grew constantly and became stronger and stronger for each day until he finally realised how much he loved the smaller man.

22/90 chapters

Louis' point of view   
Louis couldn't believe that Harry just admitted that he loved him already, he had decided to show Harry how much he loved him back instead of just saying it.

"Harry where do you keep your lube?"

Since he had never been penetrated by Harry he didn't know where he kept his stuff.

Harry handed Louis the bottle before Louis reached over for a condom, to say that he was nervous would be putting it very lightly.

"I'm ready to show you just how much you mean to me"

He said and moved down, he rolled the condom onto Harry's shaft and covered it in a lot of lube.

He straddled his lovers his and slowly let his tip penetrate himself, Louis felt like he was splitting in half for every inch of Harry entered him.

"Lou go slower, i can see how much this hurts you on your face.   
You know i want to but if you don't feel like you're ready then we don't have to do it yet"

Harry said, it was as if Harry could tell just how much Louis was pushing himself because he flipped them over and kept his hips still.

"Lou don't ever push yourself that much, i don't mind waiting for you to be adjusted.   
I know you're new at this but i want you to lay on your back and let me do all the work.   
You need to just enjoy yourself and let me take care of you"

Louis' grabbed Harry's hips when he began pulling out, he whimpered a low 'no please don't'.

"Baby i'm not stopping i'm trying to release the pain you caused yourself by starting over and going slower"

Louis felt embarrassed that he was so inexperienced but he could tell that Harry was enjoying being intimate just as much as Louis did.

23/90 chapters

Harry's point of view   
Harry pushed his tip inside slowly, as soon as it was in he stopped to let Louis adjust.

He couldn't believe that they were finally making love, when Louis was ready for more he began pushing further in.

When he was ready for more Harry surprised him by pulling further out before slamming hard inside him again.

"Harry please, give me more"

Louis whimpered, Harry started kissing Louis with quite a bit of passion while moving his hips.

"Such a good boy Louis, you're doing so good"

He began thrusting in and out of him a bit faster, it didn't take him long to cum inside the condom.

Nor for Louis to come between them.

"Thank you for trusting me with your virginity"

Louis smiled and kissed him, before telling him that he loved him to.

"You're my life Lou, i want you to know that you're it for me Lou, i want you for the rest of my life and only you with me"

Harry pulled out of him and tied a knot on their condom, he got up and threw it in the bin inside the bathroom.

When he returned Louis was already sleeping, he just laid down next to Louis and pulled him into his arms.

He decided to call his mum back, when she answered he whispered his responses to not wake Louis up.

"So i'm going to the police ball with my police husband, i have registered him as a police dog owner and handler.   
Then i told him that i loved him mum, he said it back right before he showed me how much he actually loves me.   
I can't believe someone like him loves me, i'm just so in love with him that i just want to scream it from the rooftops"

"Sweetie i'm so happy for you, i was thinking about coming tomorrow.   
Then Louis can let me in, i need to have a chat with that young man before you come any way"

24/90 chapters

Louis' point of view   
When Louis entered his flat, he began moving everything into Harry's car.

King was going around the house following a scent, Louis didn't think more about it while walking around.

He knew that King would protect him, so when someone grabbed a hold of him he yelled 'Poppycock' as loudly as he could.

It didn't take King long to come running and bite the person before pulling them to the ground.

When Louis turned around he saw his father being held down, Louis let King hold him while he finished.

He loved the sore feeling in his bum, every step he took he was reminding of his love for Harry and Harry's for him.

When the people from the secondhand shop arrived Louis gave them his keys like they had agreed to do, they would put the key into the letterbox before leaving. 

"King heel !"

He yelled when he was inside the car again, the dog came running and jumped into the passenger side.

Louis buckled him up before going home, he decided to leave his father there.

Louis opened the front door and let Mini out if she wanted to, while he carried everything inside and began putting it on it's place.

When the doorbell rang the door was still open and none of the dogs barked, he knew that they knew the person very well.

"Hi Anne, welcome to our home.   
It's Harry's house but i have officially moved in, we just need to figure out how we will pay for the expenses.   
I want us to split everything 50-50 but Harry keeps telling me that he will pay the mortgage, he's so stubborn and adorable but i want to pay for half"

Anne smiled, she talked to Louis for a while before she said.

"I actually came here to talk to you about Harry.   
I need to make sure you aren't with him for the protection you can get.   
Harry is a very special young man and last time he was with someone he found out that he was just with him for when he got problems with the law and then begged Harry to delete everything about it.   
Louis i really like you a lot but i need to make sure you aren't using my son for your own gain.   
What are your intentions with my son and how can you prove that you love him for him and not what you get from it?"

25/90 chapters

Louis' point of view   
"Well my previous step father has been after me for years, when i caused my mum to throw him out if you ask him.   
What actually happened was that he smashed all of my stuff, and tried to beat the fag and tranny part out of me.   
So in a way Harry protecting me is a part of why i'm with him, but not to use his job for myself but because of how i feel loved and safe in his big strong arms.   
Before Harry i have never wanted to be intimate with anyone at all, but with Harry it all felt natural.   
The first night i was here i got scared after a bad dream, so I actually got up and laid in bed with Harry.   
Since that night i need to be with him, he makes me happy and my mum told me that my eyes had wrinkles around them from my constant happiness.   
Harry is just making me so happy that i gave him all of my firsts.   
I want to have his babies but until we have them we have our pups to take care of, i work from home so i'm always here to feed them and take care of them all.   
I can't cook but i really do my best to make what i can while Harry is at work, I love your son more than i have ever loved anyone besides my mum and siblings as much as i love Harry"

When Louis finished talking Anne hugged him tightly, she thanked him and they began talking about a lot of different things.

"Anne, you will love my mum, you two have so much stuff in common.   
If you want to i can help you find her Facebook, then we can go out shopping the four of us when we all can.   
Harry is getting on really well with her, Harry is off next weekend so we can all meet up then if you want to"

Anne agreed and Louis made a group chat where he texted Harry, Jay and Anne the time and place they would meet up.

The rest of the day went very well and it was so easy to be near Anne just like when he was with his own mum.


	8. Sway your hips - Date with the mother in laws !

26/90 chapters

Louis' point of view  
After Anne left Harry was walking the dogs, Louis began cleaning the room while singing along to his youtube playlist.

He was dancing around with his tiny skirt swaying along with his hips,

When woman like me by little mix came on, his entire energy shifted and he began twerking and letting his hips do the talk.

He didn't hear Harry or their dogs return, but when he felt a couple of hands on his hips and Harry's cologne filled his nostrils.

"Maybe we should take this to the bedroom, your arse is illegal especially with those moves"

Harry whispered, he pressed his crotch hard against Louis' bum.

"Are you going to punish me officer?   
Maybe use your handcuffs on me"

Louis said, but when Harry picked him up he was carried to their bedroom.

While Harry was looking for the stuff they would need Louis took his panties off but left his skirt on, he knew Harry had a thing for it.

Harry returned with a condom, he was still wearing his uniform. He always had it on if he had a late shift and an early shift the day after, Louis spread his legs to invite Harry to penetrate him.

Harry pushed his tip in slowly, this time it came further in than it had the night before.

"Officer i'm ready for anything you want to give to me"

Louis said, he looked up at Harry through his eyelashes to look a bit innocent.

That was all it took for Harry to thrust hard in and out of him, Louis was still new to this kind of pleasure.

He had never been good at finding his prostate, Harry was a pro at it.

After a few thrusting he was hitting it dead on, Louis pulled him down by his shirt and kissed him passionately.

"Harry !"

Louis screamed as he came against his skirt, when his rim clenched around Harry's member it only took him five thrust before he came inside the condom.

"I love you Lou, you're my everything"

Louis closed his eyes while whispering a low 'i love you to Haz'.

27/90 chapters

Harry's point of view   
While Louis was asleep Harry began undressing him, he tucked him in and let his lover sleep.

He began making what they would have for supper, he had never had sex with his uniform on before.

Now that he had he just wanted to go upstairs and get Louis pregnant while wearing it, he knew that Louis wasn't ready for it yet.

Harry had always wanted to have babies, and now that he had been inside a few times he couldn't stop thinking about babies.

He would never force anyone to get pregnant, but the second Louis was ready he would start humping him until they got it confirmed.

He began making spaghetti with meat sauce, after Mini's first litter of puppies she was a lot more focused on the food he made.

"Your mummy fed you already Mini, i might have a little something for you though"

He said and found a bone for her, as soon as she started chewing the bone King came running and Harry handed him his bone.

When the food was done he went upstairs to wake Louis, the first thing he saw was Louis with his bare bum up in the air.

"Baby the food is done"

He whispered, he was rubbing Louis' back gently while trying to wake him up.

"Hazzy i'm not hungry i just want to cuddle, just for five minutes"

Harry sighed and laid down next to him, Louis laid down on top of him and pressed his naked crotch against Harry's covered one.

"Could i use your handcuffs for a second?"

Louis whispered, he took them out of Harry's trousers before handcuffing him to the headboard.

"I'm going to ride you, all you can do is watch me while i fuck myself on you.   
If you're lucky you will cum twice"

Louis kissed him with a lot of passion, while pushing him all the way inside.

He moaned loudly while Louis bouncing up and down, Harry was very surprised when he came after a few bounces.

The second time he came was when Louis came the first time, Louis kept bouncing until he came again causing Harry to come for the third time.

28/90 chapters

Louis' point of view   
Louis unlocked Harry's hands, before he pulled him out of him.

He was very surprised when Harry grabbed his bum quite hard and turned it to face him, Harry had never grabbed him so hard before.

"Harry what are ..."

He didn't get the chance to finish his sentence when Harry ran his finger around Louis' hole, when he showed him his finger it had cum on it.

"Oh my god i forgot a condom.   
Harry i'm so sorry, i wanted to show you how good to you i could be.   
I wanted to seem confident and i made a complete mess of it.   
Please forgive me Haz, i never meant for this to happen"

When Louis started crying Harry pulled him into his arms, he laid them both down on the bed and held him close.

"Baby it's okay, i always wanted kids my biggest worry is that you're not ready.   
I'm quite a bit older than you so i had a long time to get ready for babies.   
I promise you that if you get pregnant that i will be by your side every step of the way, we just need to be more careful from now on.   
If you're pregnant already then we will keep the baby, unless you want to terminate the pregnancy.   
I'm not saying that i would be happy about it but i'm not going to force you into a pregnancy that you aren't ready for"

Louis nodded and let Harry hold him close, when he had calmed down again they went downstairs to eat.

While eating Harry was talking about his day, when he stopped talking mid sentence.

"Lou um does your stomach hurt?   
You never hold it like you're doing right now"

Louis shook his head before whispering a low, 'if i'm pregnant we are keeping him, is that okay with you? I don't want to get rid of our tiny raspberry'.

29/90 chapters

Harry's point of view   
The fact that Louis already had a nickname for their baby and decided what gender he would be, made Harry go crazy.

Harry had always wanted a baby and now that Louis was acting like he was pregnant, Harry just want to carry him to their bedroom and have his way with him.

"Hazzy say something please.   
You're very quiet and frowning"

Louis said, Harry looked up at him and pulled him close. 

He was kissing Louis' ear and neck, when his mouth was by Louis' ear he just whispered a low.

"I want your belly"

Louis was blushing like crazy, but when he stood up and took Harry's hand he lead him over to the couch and laid down on his back.

"Then do it, if you really want my belly then do it"

Louis spread his legs to give him access, Harry got up and was about to go get the condoms when Louis grabbed his arm.

"If you want my belly, you have to do it correctly Haz.   
That means no condoms or lube"

Harry undressed and let Louis suck him off for a bit, when his shaft was nice and wet he began penetrating Louis'.

While he was thrusting in and out of him, he kept going harder and harder until he could see the outline of his tip near Louis' belly button.

"Harry i can't hold it much longer"

Louis cried, he had tears running down his cheeks but Harry knew that it was because of the intense pleasure he felt.

"Come for me, show daddy what a good boy you're.   
Show daddy how good he fucks you"

Harry's own words only made him rougher, he thrusted as hard as he could until he came inside Louis' hole.

"Could you see your member?"

Louis mumbled while yawning, when Harry told him that he could he just whispered a low 'good' before falling asleep seconds later.

30/90 Chapters

Harry's point of view   
Harry was driving his car over to meet with Jay and his mum, Louis was in the passenger seat texting with Niall.

"Haz, Niall is so horny, he's giving me a lot of details about their sex life and Liam's penis.   
He even asked how big yours is but i just told him that it belonged to me only so i wouldn't share that with anyone"

Harry laughed a bit, before asking how big he said Liam's was.

Louis looked at him with a confused expression before showing him the text while they were waiting for the light to turn green.

"Ha !   
I knew mine was bigger, Liam once talked about their sex life and told me that he was jealous that i didn't split my partners in half like he almost did with his.   
If you want to you can text him the size, i really want to hear what Liam says at work tomorrow when Niall shows him"

Louis nodded and began typing, when he finished typing he read it out loud.

To Nialler 🇨🇮: Harry's isn't just long it's thick to, but it's between 9-10 inches.   
I haven't measured it but he uses theyfit condoms in the size G31, they're the biggest condoms on the marked.   
Google them if you don't believe me, or i can give you one of his condoms so you can see for yourself.

"Is that okay for me to send to him?"

Harry nodded and parked outside of the restaurant, when they entered Anne and Jay were laughing and just enjoying each other's company.

"Oh, the lovers have arrived"

Jay said, they both got up and hugged and kissed both boys before sitting down again.

"You two look like you're getting along well"

They had a lot of fun with their mum's, Jay had even teased Louis with how much he talks about Harry all the time.

Harry just pecked his lips and told him that he did the same, everyone at work knew Louis just as much as they knew their own spouses if not more.


	9. Ecstatic - Best friend Lou !

31/90 chapters

Louis' point of view   
"Wtf Louis !   
When you have to learn driving you don't start by getting into a bus !"

Louis couldn't help but laugh, how would he judge how big Harry was without seeing it?

To Nialler 🇨🇮: Do you want me to walk up to an attractive stranger and say "is your dick the same size as a tree or a prune?"

He waited for Niall to reply, but before Niall did Harry said something.

"You better not walk up to attractive strangers and say anything about their dicks, you're mine Lou in case you forgot"

Louis turned his head and kissed Harry's temple, he really hoped that they would last.

"Hazzy, you're the attractive stranger.   
I have never been this attracted to anyone besides you, i want to have your babies some day and get married to you.   
No one else has ever succeeded in getting into my panties, or made me fall so hard for them that I was happy that i was hurt and ended up in a hospital before we met"

He turned around in Harry's arms to face him, Harry took Louis' phone when it vibrated.

"Liam wants to see proof about the condom size, can you two send a picture of your used condom"

Harry read out loud, he smirked and whispered a low 'maybe i should fill up a condom and we can send them a picture of it'.

Louis asked why they should send them a picture with his cum in it, Harry's reply made him laugh.

"Well if we just open one Liam will tell you that we bought it to prove the lie, if it's been used then he know that it's real.   
Besides i would love to make love to you, and will use any reason to do it"

Harry could always make him happy and just make him feel ecstatic, he had never been half as happy as he was with Harry.

32/90 chapters

Louis' point of view   
Louis laid on his back and spread his legs for Harry, when Harry was wearing the condom he began slowly penetrating him.

It was still very painful in the beginning, but it was worth the pain to be as close to Harry as he could.

"I want you to be pregnant so badly, i'm so ready for you to have a huge baby bump filled with my baby"

Louis bit his lip to stop his fond smile, he was ready to just tell Harry to make him pregnant but at the same time he promised his mum to wait until they had been together for longer than a month and a half.

"Haz, i promised my mum that we will wait until after our one year anniversary.   
I really do want your babies and on our first anniversary I'll take a week off and you can make me pregnant during that week"

Harry just looked at him surprised before he grinned wide, it seemed like hearing what he just said was all he needed before Harry began thrusting in and out of him.

Louis wrapped his legs around Harry's middle to push him further inside, he hated knowing he had more 10 months before he could get pregnant.

Louis came between them but Harry kept thrusting hard in and out of him, Louis never thought he loved making love as much as he did.

"Haz i'm close again, please come in me"

He whimpered, Harry slammed hard into him pushing him over the edge.

When Harry pulled out he took the condom off, he held it up and let Louis take a picture.

To Nialler 🇨🇮: here you have a picture of it, we had to use it first so it didn't go to waste 😜

33/90 chapters

Harry's point of view   
When Liam came to pick Harry up for them to go to work, he knew that Liam was mad because he used the horn five times within the first minute he was there.

Harry kissed Louis goodbye at the door, he just walked over to the car and got into the passenger side.

"What's your problem?"

He asked, he wasn't going to do a lot to make Liam happy.

If he was this mad over something like dick size, then maybe Harry valued their friendship more than Liam did.

"Louis is claiming that you have a huge dick, but i know that he's just winding Niall up by lying to his face"

That was all Liam had to say to make Harry angry, calling his Louis a liar was low even for Liam's standard.

"Don't you fucking dare talk shit about Louis !   
Just because you need to tell yourself and everyone else that your dick is the biggest in the world, doesn't make it the truth.   
It doesn't make you good at using it either, maybe focus less on my penis and more on satisfying your husband.   
Louis told the truth and if you want i can take it out of my trousers and prove it.   
But if you ever talk shit about Louis then i know enough shit about you to make you regret it !   
Don't forget that i know about every little secret you have.   
Do i make myself clear?"

Liam seemed to understand just how serious Harry was, Liam had told him all of the mistakes he had made during his relationship with Niall.

Liam also knew that if he made one more mistake with Niall, that Harry would stay on his side and tell him everything he knew.

He even had a room Niall could move into, Harry had warned him that he would stay loyal to Niall and only Niall.

34/90 chapters

Harry's point of view   
Liam was acting like a cry baby, so when Harry was supposed to drop him off he got out of the car and went inside. 

"Niall i need to talk to you.   
Do you remember when you had a miscarriage a couple of years ago?"

Niall looked at him sadly and nodded, Harry took a deep breath before he said.

"I want you to move in with me and Louis, Liam went out to cope with the loss of your baby and his outlet became strangers.   
He began cheating on you then and he had something on me that made me hide it from you.   
I know i should have told you the second i found out, Liam is still hooking up with strangers.   
Me and Louis have a room ready for you if you want to move in with us, you don't have to pay for rent or anything i just want you to get out of this situation"

Niall didn't say anything he just looked up at Liam, he calmly said.

"Is this true?"

Harry saw Liam nod while looking down, Harry really expected Niall to cry, yell or say anything.

He just got up and went to their bedroom, when he came back shortly after he had a paper and a pen in his hand.

He placed it in front of Liam, he calmly said 'sign this'.

When Liam did Niall handed Harry, the paper and told him to hold it while he packed his stuff.

Harry carried his suitcases out of the house, when he went in to get the last one he saw Niall hand Liam birth control pills and said.

"This is why you couldn't get me pregnant, when i found that love bite on your neck i began using these because i sure as hell wasn't going to put a baby into a world where you was going to be their father.   
I'm going to go to the police party tonight and the divorce papers you just signed where it says due to cheating on your husband when he suffered a miscarriage will be given out to everyone.   
The entire police force will know what kind of lying scumbag you're, and for the first time in my life i will start having good sex with police officers unlike the boring shit i have put up with you.   
My solicitor will contact you about my half of all our valuables, don't bother contacting me again"

Harry held the door open for Niall, before he drove him over to his and Louis' home.

35/90 chapters

Louis' point of view   
When Harry parked outside Louis stood up and opened the door, when he saw Niall with his belongings he knew that Harry told him.

Harry had texted him to tell him that Niall might move in, so he cleaned his room and ordered Niall's favourite Nando's take-away.

"Just go in and eat Niall, i served your favourite in the sitting room.   
I will help Harry carry your stuff up to your room"

Niall hugged him tightly and walked over to where the food was served, Louis walked over to Harry and pecked his lips.

"How did it go?   
He's very quiet and not himself.   
Do you think we should stay here with him tonight instead of going to the party tonight"

Harry looked at Louis for a bit, before he told him everything that happened.

Louis felt really bad for Niall, he knew that he wanted to kill Liam for what he did but Niall handled it very well.

"He had divorce papers ready and they were filled out with the adultery as the cause, i think he knew what Liam was doing.   
Maybe he just didn't think he had somewhere to live if he left him, Niall's entire family lives in Ireland so he might only think he had Liam here  
He said that he wanted to go tonight so i think we will go, if he wants to go home earlier i think we should leave with him"

Louis' nodded and pecked his lips, when they entered the sitting room Niall's back was facing him as he was on the phone with his mum.

"Hi mum it's me.   
I um filed for a divorce, i emailed all the signed paperwork over to my solicitor.   
I was scared to do it sooner but Harry told me that he and Louis made up the spare room to me.   
This must mean that i have some family in England to, you will love Louis mum.   
He's so loving and just everything that you always wanted for me in a best friend, okay i love you to.   
Bye"


	10. The police ball - Coffee, Fuck !

36/90 chapters

Harry's point of view   
When the three of them arrived at the ball, Louis was wearing a dress while Niall and Harry wore suits.

Harry couldn't help himself from looking at Louis' bum every time he moved, he knew that they would have to keep quiet tonight if Niall wouldn't be able to hear them.

"Haz I'll go dance with Niall then we can dance together"

Louis said and kissed him for a minute, for the first time in his life he wasn't jealous of someone who had their arms around Louis.

He knew that they were friends and nothing else, when Liam entered the ballroom Niall had already posted on his social media that he was divorcing his lying cheating scumbag of a husband who cheated while he was having a miscarriage.

Since he was friends with everyone in their police department they all knew what Liam had done, so every time Liam tried talking to his colleagues they just wanted nothing to do with him at all.

When Liam saw Harry he walked over to him while looking pissed, Harry just rolled his eyes and looked back at Louis and Niall.

"You caused this !   
You're just so fucking jealous of me that i can have anyone i want"

Harry shook his head, was Liam always this ridiculous or did he just start being like that after the miscarriage.

"Unlike you i prefer to be faithful to my partner, i think you forgot why you asked Niall to marry you.   
We will take care of Niall and love him until he finds someone who will love him.   
As far as i can tell a bunch of guys are ready to try"

He said when he noticed a bunch of guys asking for the next dance with Niall, Louis had declined everyone and walked over to Harry.

Liam walked over to them and told them all to stay away from his husband, when he saw that Niall wasn't wearing his wedding rings he seemed to get even more angry.

"Where is your rings?!   
You're such a slut !   
I bet you're having sex with everyone in this room tonight"

37/90 chapters

Louis' point of view   
"Liam you need to leave, and the less we see of you the better"

One of the more hard officers said, all of them where standing in front of Niall to protect him from Liam so Louis knew he would be safe

Louis was dancing with Harry, he couldn't hold his smile back when Harry moved his hands down his back and cupped his bum.

"Haz, we are in public, if you keep doing this you will have to fuck me right here on the dance floor"

Harry just smirked and began kissing him down his neck, Louis whispered a low not here but made room for Harry anyway.

"I love how you tell me to wait and don't do anything to stop me"

Harry whispered while smirking, Louis just said that Harry turned him on so much that he couldn't stop when he first began.

Niall was dancing with everyone who asked him to, for the first time in a long time he actually looked happy.

Louis knew that Niall needed to find someone who would respect him, and not treat him like Liam did.

Niall had told him before they left, that he didn't have any feelings for Liam and that he lost them after the miscarriage.

"Haz do you think Niall will ever find a guy who will treat him like you treat me?"

He whispered, he couldn't imagine ever being happy if he didn't have Harry as his partner.

"If he doesn't then we will love him until he finds the perfect guy for himself.   
He deserves better"

Louis smiled and asked him about what Liam had on him, Harry frowned like he didn't want him to know but he told him anyways.

"I was working undercover while we wanted to bust a prostitution ring, to get close to one of the prostitutes i had to pretend like i was having sex with her for money.   
What i didn't expect was that the pimp was watching us having sex the first time so i had to do it.   
If i didn't i would've blown my cover and we ended up taking down all of the people responsible for the ring.   
I couldn't get hard because it was a woman so not only did i have to fuck her anally but i used viagra to do it.   
As a police officer i wasn't allowed to have sex with her, but i told my boss what really happened this morning before i told Niall what Liam did".

38/90 chapters

Louis' point of view   
Louis understood the situation, but it still hurt.

It made him feel better that it was with a woman, but Harry having sex with a someone else would always hurt.

"What did you boss tell you when you told him?   
Was she um better than i am?"

He whispered, people regularly called Louis a wannabe woman or a tranny.

So hearing that his boyfriend had been with a 'real' and practiced woman, made him feel very insecure about what he could give Harry.

"Louis didn't you hear me, to even get hard i had to take viagra and a lot of it to even be hard enough to begin.   
Unlike when i'm with you where i barely make it inside you before i'm coming for the first time"

Louis looked down to hide how much he blushed, Harry lifted his chin and pecked his lips.

"Um my boss got mad at first but i was honest about everything, he said that normally he would punish me but the fact that a gay man had to have sex with a woman while someone is watching while full of viagra was punishment enough for me.   
Especially since i did put the largest prostitution ring in London away, he knows that when you're undercover you sometimes need to do something to get the information you need"

Louis actually felt bad for Harry, he couldn't even imagine how badly that could break you emotionally.

"I agree with your boss, you having to do that is punishment enough"

Louis looked up at his boyfriend, as soon as Harry bent down a little he pressed their lips together.

Harry's lips could make him forget who he was or where they were standing.

"I love you so much Lou, i'm off tomorrow and i want to go visit my mum do you want to come with me?   
Niall will come with us if he wants to, then you can meet my entire family"

Harry asked, he kissed Louis again when he agreed that they would go.

39/90 chapters

Louis' point of view   
When Louis woke up the next morning, he got ready and hugged Niall goodbye before they drove over to visit Harry's family.

This time Harry's grandparents, uncle, aunt and cousins were all going to be there, he was wearing a dress and a little makeup to make himself look less like a mess.

"Haz how did your family react to you telling them about me?"

When Harry told him that he only mentioned himself having a boyfriend, it only made it worse that they didn't know anything about him cross dressing.

When they arrived Louis rang the doorbell, he didn't want it to seem like he was stuck up or acting like he could do what he wanted.

Anne opened up and hugged him tightly before leading them into the sitting room where a bunch of adults and children were seated.

"Hello everyone, i'm Louis, Harry's boyfriend.   
I'm so happy to finally meet you all"

He could already tell how some of them were judging him, shortly after the comments started.

"Are you a woman?"

"Did you have a sex change?"

"Are you too poor to pay for the surgery?"

"I thought Harry liked guys !"

Louis just ignored them all, it's not like he wasn't used to it already.

"Everyone stop !   
Louis is a guy, he prefers lace over denim, he doesn't want to be a woman and last but not least.   
Louis showed you all respect, so the least you can do is to give him some fucking respect back !   
One more word and i will charge you with hate speech and discrimination"

Louis really did his best to talk to them all, but they kept looking down at him.

"So honey, where did you learn to put makeup on like that?   
I'm very impressed you're a natural"

Anne asked him, Louis began telling her about Lottie and how she taught him.

40/90 chapters

Louis' point of view   
Louis excused himself to go and use the loo, he was feeling very weird and just needed to get away from all the smells and noises from the food and people.

He dropped to his knees and threw up, he decided not to mention it to Harry.

As soon as he was standing on the staircase, he returned to the loo and threw up a few more times.

He washed his face with cold water, he then had to fix his makeup and returned to the dining room.

He made sure to breathe though his mouth, as soon as a mug full of coffee was next to him he began gagging.

He tried his best to hide it but walked out of the room to get away from the smell, he really didn't know how he would stay in that room with all those smells.

He was surprised when Anne walked over to him and gave him a cup of tea, he thought Harry would be the first to notice.

"Honey you should have told me you were pregnant, when i was pregnant i couldn't stand to be in the same room as a cup of coffee.   
I'm surprised that Harry didn't tell me, he's so obsessed with kids that i thought he would get it tattooed on his forehead that you made one"

"Fuck"

Was the only word that left his mouth, it seemed to make Anne freeze completely.

"I'm pregnant"

He mumbled, Anne said a low 'you didn't know' more to herself than to him.

She hugged him tightly when his eyes filled up with tears, what would he tell his mum or Harry.

"I won't tell anyone, that can give you some time to figure everything out.   
Maybe you should go lay down in Harry's old room, here I'll show you the way"

She lead him up to a room, he laid down on the bed inside and curled up while trying his hardest not to cry.


	11. Two - Stabbing !

41/90 chapters

8 weeks along

Harry's point of view   
"Mum where is Louis?   
Did their comments upset him?"

He asked when Anne told him that he laid down on Harry's bed.

He stood up and walked upstairs, when Harry entered Louis had a hand on his stomach.

"I really hope Anne is right, i want you to be in there so badly beany.   
Hopefully Harry will love you as much as i love you, i should buy some tests to make sure that you really are in there.   
Then we will have to go to the hospital to see if you're in there, you're so lucky Beany my um our Harry will be the best daddy you can ever imagine"

Harry smiled fondly, he laid down behind Louis while rubbing Louis' stomach.

"Did my mum tell you that she thinks you're pregnant?   
I couldn't help but listen to you talking to beany"

He began kissing Louis' neck, he began telling their bean about how they would have to go get an appointment to finally know for sure.

"Do you want me to call a doctor so we can check if beany is in here?"

Harry was whispering against Louis' collarbone, when Louis told him to make an appointment he called them right away.

"Hello, this is Harry Styles, i want to make an appointment for my boyfriend.   
He's showing signs of being pregnant, so we want to have it confirmed"

He noted their appointment for later that day, he went downstairs and told his mum that they had to be at the doctors in a few hours.

"Louis Tomlinson"

They were lead into a examination room, while she was scanning Louis' stomach she froze the screen.

"There you have them, they share the same amniotic sac which means they're identical twins.  
You're almost 8 weeks along, so your mother in law is more precise than a pregnancy test"

42/90 chapters

Louis' point of view   
He was bouncing in the car seat as they were driving home, he was ready to tell Niall that he was pregnant but then it hit him.

Niall lost his baby two years ago and his husband two days ago, he sunk down in his seat and pouted.

Niall was his best friend and now he couldn't be the first to know, he took a picture of the sonogram pictures.

He then sent it to his and Harry's family members, that he had the phone numbers to.

To group chat: Everyone meet Beany and Raspberry, i'm 8 weeks pregnant and thanks to Anne i got checked up today   
To group chat:   
Everyone meet Beany and Raspberry, i'm 8 weeks pregnant and thanks to Anne i got checked up today.   
They're identical twins because they share an amniotic sac, so either we will have two girls or two boys.   
Both me and Harry are very happy even though it's early into our relationship, but it feels right for us. Yours sincerely Beany, Raspberry, Harry and Louis xx

Louis sat down and rubbed his stomach, he was very scared to tell Niall and wasn't sure if Niall would be happy or sad about it.

"Haz, we can't tell Niall that i'm pregnant, can we?"

Louis could tell that Harry wasn't sure about what he should reply to his question.

When they came home they had decided not to hide it from Niall, because it would only make the situation worse later on.

"Um Niall we need to talk to you, we fully understand that this might be painful to hear but it's better to do it now than wait and make it worse"

Harry said, Niall looked very terrified before he asked if they were throwing him out.

"No, we would never do that but we were just at the doctors, and um well i'm 8 weeks pregnant with twins"

Louis said carefully, they expected Niall to get sad or have a negative reaction he just hugged them tightly and congratulated them.

"We also talked about making you their godfather in case something happened to me and Louis, if you would do us that honour"

43/90 chapters

Louis' point of view   
"Wow Lou, your babies are so cute already"

Niall said, Louis could tell how excited he got when agreed to be their godfather.

"Harry you better be a better husband and father than Liam ever could, i might not care enough to chop his bits off but for Louis i would chop yours off in a heartbeat.   
I actually agreed to go on a date with Jimmy, we have been talking as friends but when he saw that i left Liam he begged me to go out with him"

Niall said with a small smile, they both looked surprised on him.

"Guys i lost my feelings for Liam two years ago, when i found about about the cheating while i was loosing our baby.   
Emotionally i haven't been in that relationship for two years, now that i'm not married i'm ready to meet a person that will make me feel like Harry makes you feel Lou.   
That's what i want, i want my own Harry then some babies.   
I have just been feeling so alone here lately, that now that i have the two of you i couldn't feel more surrounded by love"

Louis smiled while Niall spoke, he kissed his temple and told him that he was family.

When Harry and Louis were finally in bed, Louis was laying in his arms listening to Harry talking on the phone with his mum.

"Of course you can come and spend time with him while i'm at work, Niall is going to be at work to so you will have Lou for yourself.   
I have no doubt that he would love to go shopping for the babies, he might be against that but spoil him as much as you want"

Louis pouted as he looked at Harry, he didn't like people buying him things but the look Harry was giving him told him that he would spank him if he didn't listen.

44/90 Chapters

Louis' point of view   
Louis and Anne were walking around in a baby store, they had agreed to making a list of all the things they would need for their babies.

"They have so many different types of prams.   
How will i ever figure out which one would be best?"

Louis asked her, she was really good at supporting him and telling him about the different options that fit their need.

He took a picture of every single thing they would need, he would then send the pictures in a group chat to everyone they would invite to their baby shower.

"These car seats would fit you two perfectly because your babies are a mix or blue and green just like this seat"

Anne said and pointed to a carseat, Louis took a picture right away of it with two fingers in front to show they needed two   
Anne said and pointed to a carseat, Louis took a picture right away of it with two fingers in front to show they needed two.

When they finished finding everything they would need, Louis found two rainbow teddies one was half the size of the other.

He paid for them before walking over to costa with Anne, they were sipping their drinks while talking about everything they had in common.

"Hello angel"

Louis turned around and saw Harry in his uniform standing behind him, he stood up and hugged him tightly.

"What are you doing here Haz?"

Harry kissed him gently for a bit, before he whispered that armed robbery in the jewellery store next door.

"Then i saw your cute face, so when i handcuffed the guy and put him into the car i walked over here to kiss you before going back to work"

They kissed for a few more minutes before Harry hugged his mum, he came back to Louis and snogged him while he rubbed Louis' slightly swollen stomach.

When a flash went off they broke apart and looked at Anne, they were both very surprised but smiled when she showed them the picture.

Before Harry left Louis whispered to him that he had to come home in his uniform tonight, Harry had to go back after they kissed for a few seconds.

"You two are so in love, it makes my heart burst to see you both that happy"

45/90 Chapters

20 weeks along

Harry's point of view  
Harry had started training the pups, they still lived in their house.

Louis was walking them on a leash three to four times every day, his stomach is was getting quite big.

Louis had decided that their pups would be called Butch, Steve, Petra, Mindy, Rex, Dino, Jack and Tiny.

All the pups would just follow their mum on walks, so it had been easy for him to walk all 8 pups when he was walking Mini.

Harry had promised Louis that they would keep tiny as their own, then he would pick her up when he needed her.

Harry had been called out to an armed robbery at Lloyd's bank, so he had to drive over to get King.

He had called Louis so they had agreed to meet up near the bank, when Harry pulled up he saw Louis with the entire pack of dogs.

He kissed his partner and took King, Louis went back into the park with their pack before Harry entered the bank.

He had let king off his leash and held his weapon in his hand, he walked in to a man holding a huge knife to the throat of a worker.

"Drop your weapon or i will have to get my dog to attack"

When the man didn't seem to listen, Harry asked King to get closer to him.

When the man began cutting the banker, King jumped up and pulled him down by his arm King didn't even stop when the man stabbed him.

Harry took the knife and threw it away, Harry could see that King was bleeding so they would leave right away and bring him by the police officer vet.

The vet was currently sewing the stab wound to make sure King would get passed this, he would be on sick leave until he was healed.

Harry would get killed when he came home and told Louis what had happened to their boy, he was just happy that he would make a full recovery within the next couple of weeks.


	12. Pain - Ice cream for three !

46/90 chapters 

Louis' point of view   
Louis had cleaned the entire house, feed all their dogs except for King who had yet to return with Harry.

Louis rubbed his lower back as he was walking around, he hadn't told Harry how uncomfortable he was.

He didn't want to seem ungrateful for everything Harry had done for him, Louis was only working part time at this point.

He wasn't paying rent or everything else he would pay if he had lived alone, they split the food bill, baby and the dog bills.

Harry had decided that he would pay for everything else, this was also why Louis would clean the house and do as much as he could despite the pain he was in.

Louis was very surprised then he heard Harry enter but couldn't hear King's paws on the floor, when he walked over to the hallway he saw King wrapped in bandages, his entire stomach shaved and in Harry's arms.

"What happened!?"

He kissed King's head and Harry's lips, he walked into the sitting room and made a huge soft bed for King.

Harry laid him down on the pile of blankets and duvets, Louis didn't even know what to say when Harry told him what happened in the bank.

"I don't like this"

Louis whimpered, the dangers of Harry's job for him and their dogs was becoming a reality for him.

"Baby boy"

Harry whispered and held him close, while whispering that everything would be okay he was kissing Louis' neck.

When Harry picked Louis' up the pain in his back hit him like a cricket bat, it made him whimper and wince loudly even though he tried to keep quiet.

"Lou does your back hurt?"

He laid Louis down on their sofa, he began massaging his entire back and shoulders.

"You shouldn't be hiding that you're sore, you're pregnant with our babies and i don't mind massaging you when you need it"

Louis almost felt bad when he heard how much it had upset Harry that he didn't tell him where it hurt.

"Your pregnant tummy is something that makes me want to have my way with you, but i won't do that before the pain you're in stops.   
You need to tell me if something bothers you, please tell me why you didn't"

When Louis told him that he didn't want to sound ungrateful, Harry surprised him by smacking his bum a few times.

"Louis you're taking care of everything here, except for cooking, i wouldn't even mind if you did less in the house and then told me where you were in pain.   
You're my partner and i will always do everything to keep you happy, just don't hide anything from me please"

47/90 Chapters

25 weeks along

Harry's point of view   
A month had passed since King got stabbed and today was the first time he would come back to work, he parked outside their home and saw Niall kissing Jimmy.

He just got out of the car and asked them why they were standing outside the house, their reply made him drop everything and unlock the door.

"We can't get a response from Louis at all, the dogs are home but he's not picking up or opening.   
We have tried for half an hour already"

He ran around the house and finally found Louis on the floor in their bathroom crying, Harry helped him up and carried him to their bed.

"Baby what happened?   
Why didn't you call me?"

He stroked Louis' back to calm him down, he could feel how tense he was so be started massaging him.

"I went to use the loo before i would get dressed, i left my phone on the bedside table.   
I couldn't call any of you or open the door, i don't know what happened but it felt like a stab in my back.   
Did Niall leave?   
We were going to go out with Jimmy to the dog park, i'm not even sure i can walk that much.   
Did you come to get King?"

Harry laid down with him, he just wanted to make sure his boyfriend was okay before he would leave.

"Yeah i need King, i was just going to grab him.   
Are you sure you will be okay while i finish my shift"

Harry hated having to leave Louis after what just happened, he knew he would need to finish what he had to before going home.

When the day was finally over he returned home, where he found Louis sleeping in their bed while cuddling Harry's pillow.

48/90 Chapters 

29 weeks along

Louis' point of view   
At this point in his pregnancy he felt like a whale, he was huge because of him carrying twins.

Their gynaecologist had told them to expect that he wouldn't make it full term, they had even put him on bed rest and no sexual intercourse to be on the safe side.

Not only was he bored out of his mind, he missed going on walks with the dogs and he was very horny.

They had decided just to leave the backdoor open so they could use the back garden.

Being pregnant with twins while having 10 dogs wasn't a picnic at all, he was allowed to be on his feet for fifteen minutes at a time.

When all 10 dogs began barking loudly, he got up and walked out to their garden.

He could see them all baking at a man who was standing outside the fence, Louis waddled over to the fence to ask him why he was standing there.

"Um sir can i ask why you're looking in to our private property"

When the man replied Louis couldn't even pretend like he wasn't shocked, he never thought that would ever happen to them.

"I have been getting anonymous calls about the welfare of your dogs, i'm from the rspca here in London.   
Our callers said that you have too many dogs and that you don't feed them enough"

Louis asked him to go over to the the front door and he would let him in to check them, he let the stranger in since he knew the dogs would protect him if anything happened.

"My boyfriend is a Sergeant at the London police service headquarters, and a police dog trainer, breeder and handler.   
This is why we have this many dogs, when their education is completed they will all go to their new home except for King and Mini.   
They're the parents to this litter, and we will keep Tiny to"

He showed the man everything he fed the dog with, and told him everything they did for the dogs.

He had to sit down while he was telling the man everything, he held a hand on his lower back.

"Everything seems to be in order, but i will need to contact the police department to make sure what you said was true.   
What's your partner's name?"

Louis told him that he could ask for sergeant Styles, when the man left Louis called Harry right away to tell him.

49/90 Chapters

Harry's point of view   
Harry was driving around while working, he had a new partner since Liam decided to be transferred to another station.

When his phone started ringing, he answered it when his partner told him that it was Louis.

"Hi babe, you're on speaker so Jamie is sitting here next to me.   
Are you okay?"

Louis explained the entire situation with the man from the RSPCA, Harry couldn't say he wasn't surprised.

"Lou if the RSPCA or any other authorities ever comes to the door, it's very important that you tell them to call me.   
They're not allowed to check on police dogs, i will call him right away and tell him that what he did is against the law.   
I'm not mad or upset lovely, i know you didn't know this but now you do.   
He should have left the second you told him that they were police dogs"

He knew Louis would feel bad about it, that's why he told him that he wasn't upset.

When he arrived at the RSPCA centre he asked to see the person they sent to his address and asked to talk to him. 

When the guy out Harry was extremely shocked to say the least.

"Harry Styles, i see you knocked up a twink, unless you shared him with your fellow officers like you did to me"

"You know that's not true, we were just having sex.   
Plain and simple.   
Louis is the love of my life and we are going to get married, you were just a common fuck along the way.   
How dare you enter our home and get Louis to show you how we treats our dogs?   
You know that's against the law, if you come near him again i will make sure that it's the last thing you do.   
Louis also knows that you're not welcome at our home"

"Don't worry, when he notices a letter on the kitchen counter he will know the entire story about you and me.   
I bet he has already read it so no point in hurrying back to him"

50/90 chapters

Louis' point of view   
Louis was looking for something he could eat when he noticed a letter, he opened it and began reading the entire thing.

He felt sick to his stomach, the words that kept replying in his heads were sentences like.

"He let the entire police force fuck me"

"He gave me a STD"

"He had a threesome with me and Liam"

"He left me when i was pregnant, because i didn't want an abortion"

"I caught him in bed with someone else"

When Louis finished reading the letter, he sat there wanting to process all of it.

Harry almost kicked the door in, it made him realise that he knew the person and he knew about the letter.

"Baby i can explain"

Harry said but Louis stopped him from talking, he gave him a pen and asked him to cross over the lies.

Harry did, when Louis read it again he could see that the only part left was the threesome with Liam, them having sex and the STD part.

"Lou we were having casual sex, he gave me chlamydia which i got treatment for early on.   
He never meant anything to be, but me putting the blues and tunes on to come here before you left me should tell you how much i love you.   
I got tested again the day after i met you, just before i would pursue you"

Harry stopped talking when Louis hugged him tightly, after a few minutes Harry lead him into the living room.

"I love you more than anything else, you're my entire life.   
Little bean is going to be spoiled rotten, just like our babies"

Harry had to leave later on, Louis decided to lay in their garden to enjoy the sun for a bit.

"Sweetie i'm home !"

Harry called, when Louis looked towards the door he could see his Harry with two pints of ice creams and two spoons.

They sat down and enjoyed their desserts while talking about their days.


	13. Giving birth - first official day !

37 weeks along   
Louis' point of view   
Louis was laying on top of Harry, when a sharp pain in his back woke him up. 

He got up and walked out to their loo, he turned their massaging shower head on and rubbed it along his lower back. 

Harry bought it to help him with the pain, he let out tiny moans while rubbing it. 

The mixture of warm water and the massaging head was softening the pain, when he turned the water off the pain hit his back again. 

But this time the pain was twice as bad, he turned it on again but when he shut it off it came back twice as bad. 

This was the moment he realised that it was contractions and not just pain, he put his pyjamas on again and tried waking Harry up gently. 

"Haz please wake up.   
We need to go to the hospital they're coming"

Harry jumped up and found his clothes, before he helped Louis down to the his police car. 

He turned everything on and drove 110 miles an hour, while they were driving a police officer contacted him on the radio to ask if he needed help catching up to someone. 

"My boyfriend is in labour, i need to get him to the hospital right away"

When the guy replied good luck boys and congratulations, Louis could see Harry smiling even though this was nerve wrecking for the both of them. 

Louis was carried into the hospital, as Harry was about to place him on the stretcher his water broke and covered Harry and the floor in the liquid. 

"Harry don't leave me i'm scared"

Louis whimpered, he grabbed Harry's hand. 

When they were in the room, he undressed Louis' lower part to get him ready for giving birth. 

Two hours later the doctor said. 

"Congratulations boys you are now the parents to two lovely ..."

Harry's point of view   
"Congratulations boys, you two are now the parents to two lovely little girls.   
Do you have names prepared for them?"

Louis looked at Harry and could feel his heart beating fast, they had talked about it but not fully decided how they would choose. 

"I think the names we talked about fits our tiny flowers.   
So Sage Destiny Styles and Lily Hope Styles"

He said and pecked Louis' lips, he knew he was more prepared since he was quite a bit older than Louis. 

He didn't have any doubt that Louis wouldn't be the best parent despite him being younger. 

"Lou which one do you want to be Sage?"

Louis blushed and pointed to the little girl with the most hair, the nurse put a bracelet with their names on their right ankle. 

"Oh we forgot to tell mum, Haz can you call her? I don't like calling her this late"

Harry nodded, he called Louis' mum right away and asked her to visit them tomorrow with all of Louis' siblings. 

"Yeah he's here, he's trying to feed our flowers and was worried about calling you at 3.30 am"

"It feels funny"

Louis said while giggling behind him, Harry turned around and saw his partner feeding the twins at the same time. 

Louis had just given birth to twins and was still as beautiful as ever, his hair was stuck to his forehead from the sweat. 

Harry took a picture of him, he wanted to remember the beautiful person Louis was inside and out. 

"Lou your family is coming here tomorrow, would it be okay if my family came as well?"

When Louis nodded, Harry called his mum right away. 

"Um good morning mum, or should i say grandma. Louis, our flowers and myself would love for you, Robin and Gem to visit us at the hospital.   
Lou's family will be here to.   
I'll tell him that, I'll see you all then bye"

He could tell that Louis was absolutely exhausted, he took the twins and laid them in their cots before getting up onto the bed to lay with Louis. 

"Sleep my love, I'll be here when you wake up" 

He said, Louis fell asleep seconds later while it took Harry half an hour to fall asleep.

Meeting the twins !  
Harry's point of view   
When Harry woke up a few hours later, he could see Louis still asleep next to him. 

A while later the door opened behind him he turned around to seeing Louis' entire family entering, he pointed to Louis as a signal to let him keep sleeping. 

"Wow Harry they're absolutely beautiful"

Harry smiled proudly, he began rubbing Louis' back gently while he slept.

"Harry which one is Sage?"

Daisy whispered, Harry pointed to the little baby dressed in blue. 

"We decided to give Sage the blue colour and Lily the green, just to make sure we don't mistake them for each other.   
Until we know both of them so well that we can tell the difference a 100 percent, we must admit we can't tell the difference yet but it will come"

Lottie picked up Lily and rocked her gently when she started crying, she got her to stop seconds after Louis sat up. 

"Good morning boo bear, she's okay she just needs to be changed"

Harry got out of the bed and carried his flower into the restroom where he changed her nappy. 

He handed her over to Louis so he could feed her, he picked Sage up and changed her nappy as well before letting Louis feed her at the same time as Lily. 

"You're really an amazing dad already Harry"

Jay said behind him, he smiled proudly and gave her a hug. 

"I'm really trying, i have babysat many times before but Louis is definitely the one who was born to do this  
I'm so proud of how well be has adjusted to having twins especially when he's as young as he is"

When Lily was done eating, Harry burped her and dried her mouth off before letting Jay hold her. 

He took Sage and burped her as soon as she stopped eating, he handed her over to Fizzy to let them enjoy their babies while Louis was relaxing.

Louis' point of view   
Today was the day they get to bring their babies home, Louis was really embarrassed with the fact that he was wearing a sanity towel. 

When Louis entered the house all of their dogs came running over to greet them, Louis held onto King while walking over to their sofa. 

"Haz i think I'll have to take a short nap, do you want to sleep with me?"

Harry kissed his head before telling him that he would take their pack out on a walk, they hadn't been walked since this morning. 

Harry placed their babies into their pram, he began walking away from their home with all of the dogs following. 

Louis decided to go out in their garden and sleep in the hammock Harry had put up for him. 

It was in the shade so he didn't worry about getting sunburned, when he finally woke up it was due to something moving around on his chest. 

When he looked down he could see that a squirrel was eating some birdseeds off him, he found that very odd as the only feeder they had was hanging in the tree at the other side of their garden. 

His thoughts were stopped when birdseeds came flying all over him in the hammock, he looked over at the corner of his eye where he saw Harry's ex.

He was definitely thinking he was slick, up until the moment King ran up to him and began barking.

Mini was there a few seconds later both of them were pinning the stranger against their fence. 

When all of the puppies saw their mum and dad do it they all followed suit, making the entire situation less frightening and more cute. 

"I warned you last time Peter, look at this time as your last and final reminder to stay away from us"

Harry entered the house when Peter left, he began checking Louis for injuries. 

"Haz he was just throwing birdseeds on me, i'm okay"

Louis' point of view   
Louis was sitting in the garden with their babies, when Harry entered their yard in his uniform. 

"When i can be with you again next weekend, please make sure you have that uniform here"

Harry smirked when Louis said that, he kissed Louis for a bit before kissing their two flowers. 

"You will only have our two flowers here today, i'm having a drug test with all the pups so King and Mini will have to show them how to do it"

Louis kept biting his lip while staring at Harry in his uniform, he decided to tease Harry before he left. 

"Girls say bye to your dad, bye bye papa. Now it's mummy's turn to say bye to his daddy. Bye bye Daddy"

Harry froze for a minute staring at his partner before saying. 

"I'm going to call my mum today to ask her to watch the girls next weekend while i have my way with mummy for that entire weekend"

Louis laughed and told him to bring the uniform then they had it as a start.

When their doorbell rang a few times, Louis got up and walked slowly over to the door. 

As soon as it was open he could see that there wasn't anyone there, when he heard his flowers crying he walked as fast as he could to return to their pram where they were laying. 

To his horror it was empty so he panicked and looked around until he saw the same guy as last time holding them both. 

When he took a step closer the guy took one back before saying. 

"Ah ah ah mummy if you take one step closer one of these flowers will hit the grass with their heads first"

Louis asked him what he wanted, and to say that his heart broke was an understatement but he decided to do it anyway to save their flowers.  
Harry's point of view   
While preparing the tests his phone started ringing, he could see that it was Louis so he answered right away. 

"Hi Boo, what's up? The pups are almost ready to see if they can find the Meth"

He could hear on Louis' voice that he was crying when he spoke, but the words that left Louis' mouth made him freeze. 

"Um Harry i need a break from us, i will move in with Niall until i find a flat for me and the girls.   
Please don't go after us, you need someone like the guy from the RSPCA"

Harry just said a low okay before hanging up, he felt the tears run down his cheeks before Jamie said something that made Harry stop up. 

"Um i have never in my life seen anyone half as in love as Louis and you are.   
Honestly i think something is up, especially since he mentioned that guy who has been bothering him"

Harry couldn't stop the tears running down his cheeks but he packed up their dogs and drove straight over to their home and let Mini and King inside it. 

He knew that something was up, Louis went from being in love to wanting to break up in half an hour.

It didn't take the dogs long to have him cornered up but when he saw that he held both of their flowers, he yelled down. 

He walked over to him and pushed him into the corner of their garden, he took Sage from him before handing her over to Louis. 

He then took Lily from him and told the dogs to hold, which meant that they would make sure that he couldn't move an inch. 

"Baby please go upstairs to our bedroom with our flowers, don't come out until Jamie comes in to take your statement"

Louis walked upstairs with their babies, he was still crying when Harry saw him so he knew that he would probably not stop crying before Harry entered the bedroom to be with him. 

He handcuffed the guy and asked Jamie to handle the rest of it, he ran upstairs to be with Louis who was crying while holding their babies close. 

He laid down in front of Louis and pulled his little family close to his chest, it took him a bit but Louis stopped crying while the four of them were cuddling.

Harry's point of view   
Harry kept holding his little family close to his chest, he hated how scared his Louis was. 

"Hazzy i thought he would kill them, i don't know what i would have done if he had hurt our precious little flowers"

Harry kissed their sleeping twins heads, before he kissed Louis gently to calm him down. 

"From now on you will have Mini by your side at all times, i will get a card made for you to show if you enter a store with her.   
Since i'm a police dog trainer and handler, i was thinking that i have already asked my boss about hiring you to help with their training.   
He agrees with me that you're a natural dog handler and this way you can always have mini by your side.   
I know you hate your job but i'm sure you would enjoy working with all the police dogs it's up to you of course.   
So if you want the job it's yours to start when you want"

Louis stared at him for a bit before he turned away from Harry and took his phone. 

Harry kept staring at him hoping that he would accept or decline the offer, when Louis finally talked it was to the person he was calling. 

"Hi, it's Louis Tomlinson.   
I want to quit my job as your editor, see this as my two weeks notice.   
That means that i will not begin working again after my maternity leave ends in two weeks.   
Thank you for the job and everything, i just think it's my time to leave"

When Louis turned around Harry handed him his phone, so Louis could call his boss. 

"Hi this is Louis Tomlinson, i'm sergeant Styles boyfriend.   
Harry just told me about the job offer i have as a dog handler, my maternity leave ends in two weeks so i was wondering if i could start up slowly in a week.   
Just to start up slowly so when i start up for real i do it like i have been doing for a week before i started.   
Wow ... sir that is extremely generous of you ... okay I'll see you in two weeks then and I'll tell Harry that he can bring me with him to work when he's going to do the puppy drug test again"

Harry's point of view   
Harry loved bringing Louis to work with him, this was the first day but he could definitely get used to it. 

If he could have Louis by his side for the rest of their lives, it made him feel a sense of pride and for some reason it made him horny. 

He could feel himself getting more and more possessive, his eyes kept finding Louis' bum in that skirt. 

"Haz please let Poppet off the leash"

Harry let her loose and watched Louis keeping her in a sit and stay position, he gave her the hand command to lay down. 

When she was told to 'go find' she ran over to Louis and worked on sniffing all the different bags, when she finally laid down by a bag and refused to leave it. 

Louis threw a tennis ball across the room while telling her that she was a good girl, while Louis bend over Harry couldn't stop looking at Louis' bum. 

Tomorrow was finally the day they could begin having sex again, their flowers were going to stay with Anne while Harry did Louis. 

When their training session was over they went to the changing rooms, Louis had his own locker but Harry forgot about the thing he was hiding in his. 

When he opened the door to it, Louis was standing right behind him so he slammed it close.

Louis walked over to him and asked him what he was hiding, Louis was still a bit hormonal but he couldn't just say no i keep all my secrets at work to keep them away from you. 

Louis looked at him with the hurt all over his face, but to Harry's surprise he didn't say a word he just walked over to his locker and put his stuff away. 

When they were about to drive their little flowers over to Anne, Louis said a low. 

"We don't have to drop them off, i'm not going to sleep with you anyway.   
You can do the secrets you're hiding from me instead"

Harry's point of view   
Harry hated the tension between him and Louis so he decided to just tell him what the secret was but he had to go and pick it up at work. 

While he drove over to his mum's to drop their flowers off, he left them with his mum and told her what he was about to do. 

"Honey you know he loves you so i think you should give him some flowers before you talk to him"

Harry kissed his mum's cheek before she wished him luck, when he entered their home he could see Louis preparing food for their dogs. 

"Lou can we talk? I have something to talk to you about"

Harry kneeled down in front of Louis, he took a couple of deep breaths before he said. 

"Lou this was what i was hiding from you, my plan was give this to you next weekend when we have our first anniversary.   
Louis you're our babies mumny, you're the purest human being to ever walk on the face of the each.   
This ring is the only thing i have ever kept from you, not to hide it but to prepare the surprise.   
I can't even begin to explain to you how much i even need you in my life, please um please do me the honour of marrying me and give our flowers and pups a proper family.   
I love you so freaking much and i just need to be able to wear a ring that tells everyone that i'm taken  
I choose this ring when we began calling our babies our flowers, i wanted you to always have them on you  
Let me be with you my beautiful flower"

"Oh my god. I'm so fucking sorry Haz, of course I'll marry you. I'm so sorry for being mad at you, i was just scared of loosing you. Please take me while i'm wearing this gorgeous ring"

Harry's point of view   
Harry was kissing Louis with all the passion he could administer, he was slowly penetrating his fiancé with his member. 

"Hazzy please give me more"

Louis whimpered lowly, when he was sure his flower had adjusted enough for him not to be in pain. 

Harry started thrusting in and out slowly, he kissed Louis' neck leaving a love bite on his favourite spot. 

"Hazzy i can't ... please"

He loved watching Louis fall apart underneath him, he kept going pecking his lips every few thrusts. 

Louis came between them five thrusts later, but Harry kept thrusting in and out of him. 

When he finally came inside Louis' hole, Louis came for the second time. 

They were kissing for a bit, before Harry began making a new love bite on Louis' neck. 

"I love you so much boo, you have made my life perfect.   
I can't imagine a life without you in it, thank you for making me and my life complete"

He said between kisses, Louis asked him to flip them over to put him on top. 

Harry watched as his flower began bouncing up and down on top of him, he could feel his member hardening inside his partner. 

“Shit, Haz. I’m so close”

Harry could see how Louis’ thighs were shaking, he looked very exhausted already so he held onto his hips and began thrusting upwards into him. 

“Ah. Daddy please, i can’t”

Louis whimpered while whimpering different words without forming sentences, Harry knew that Louis was getting close. 

His rim kept clenching around Harry member, which was one of the signs that he was going to come any second now. 

When Louis came for the third time, Harry kept thrusting for a few minutes before spilling his seed inside his Louis. 

“Haz can we take a nap now? Then we can continue where we left off”

He said while yawning, Harry knew that he was head over heels for Louis but he could feel himself falling even more in love with him.

Louis’ point of view   
After spending their entire weekend connected while being intimate, Louis knew he would have to call his mum to tell her the good news. 

He got up from their bed and left their bedroom, he knew he was probably limping Harry had definitely not shown any mercy for Louis’ hole. 

He sat down outside on their hammock while he called his mum, he could feel Harry’s cum running out of his bum. 

“Hello Boobear, i thought you and Harry were enjoying your weekend alone?   
I’m sitting here with Anne, Robin, Gemma, your flowers and all your siblings.   
Everyone sends their love to you and Harry”

Jay said, Louis was so happy that his family got so well along with his in laws. 

“Um mum i just called to tell you that Harry asked me to marry him”

When Jay started laughing, he was very surprised but then she said. 

“I knew he wouldn’t be able to wait until your anniversary next week!   
Lots you owe me because i won the bet, Harry asked Louis one week before their anniversary”

He was about to say something but got distracted, when Harry began kissing his neck and collarbones. 

“Who are you talking to sweet pea”

Harry mumbled lowly against his skin while slowly moving his hands down to Louis’ buttocks, he grabbed a hold of them. 

He picked him up by them and sat down on the hammock beneath Louis, it was a big struggle for him to focus on his mum and not the penis pressed against his bum. 

“Mum Harry says hi, please give everyone our love, we will see you Monday after work.   
Are we still on for supper at our house with you all?”

They all agreed that they would come over the next evening for supper, the second he hung up he let go of his phone and lifted his hips.

Harry penetrated him again and had his way with him outside in their garden, Louis could feel Harry carrying him upstairs.

Harry's point of view   
Today was Louis' official first day working with him, and it was easier for him to handle Louis coming to work with him after a weekend of constantly being inside Louis. 

"Haz you seem less tense today than you did last week, did you lay better in our bed last night?"

Louis walked over to him to take Tiny over to the different suitcases, Harry gave him a big dimply smile before saying. 

"Nah our alone weekend definitely helped ease up the tension.   
I guess you say that i needed a massage from my hubby for an entire weekend to be able to relax"

Louis blushed a deep scarlet colour before teasing Harry by saying.

"Haz if you don't start wearing protection while eye fucking me that hard i will end up getting pregnant again"

Harry smirked before asking him if him getting pregnant again would be a bad thing. 

Louis just rolled his eyes before telling Tiny to go find, after all the puppies had tried to find the drugs he began working on their down and stay commands. 

All the puppies needed to be able to stay down when they were asked to, no matter what they were doing or placing in front of them. 

He threw their favourite toys, food, treats and anything that could tempt them to get up and go after it. 

"Harry please call one of them over to you now"

It was very important that only the pup that was called over got up and walked over to him while the others stayed put. 

"Petra heel !”

He called, while giving Petra her treat he had to ignore Steve and Dino as they didn’t do what they were asked to. 

They kept doing a bunch of different obedience commands until their pups were getting the ideas and did it correctly each time. 

When the pups began getting tired they went to the dog park and let them all run around and do their business before going home.


	14. A pair of mini Harries - i hate them !

Louis' point of view   
"Haz can you feed our pups while i go pick up our flowers at Anne's"

They kissed for a bit, before Louis left to go pick them up. 

While they were in the car he stopped for patrol, they were both asleep in their carseats so they didn't even notice that he had stopped the car or stepped out. 

When he was finally at home he carried their babies inside, he let them sleep in their car seats inside his and Harry's bedroom.

"Haz if you cook supper then I'll wash all the floors while they sleep, i haven't been able to clean as much as i wanted to lately"

Harry walked over to him and kissed him for a while, he then whispered 'how about we order in and go nap together while they sleep'. 

Louis was about to protest but Harry dragged him over to their sofa and laid down, Louis laid down on top of him and closed his eyes.

When Louis finally woke up again, he began washing every single floor in their house he was almost done when the twins began crying so he did the last part of the floor before going to take care of them. 

"Mummy is here flowers"

He said, he decided that they needed their nappies changed so he gave them both a bath first, he then put a fresh nappy on them he then proceeded to breastfeed them both. 

He knew he would have to pump at least two bottles to them each for tomorrow, they were slowly getting them used to baby food. 

They didn't want to overwhelm them by stop giving them breast milk or give them baby food too often, this is why they decided to tell the person babysitting that they could give them baby food for one meal and breast milk for the other meals. 

"Mummy's little flowers, you're getting so big and i don't know how to feel about it"

He whispered to them, both of their twins were born with sky blue eyes but the green was slowly forming which made them look even more like Harry.

Louis' point of view   
Today was their twins first day in daycare, Louis felt horrible about it. 

Don't get him wrong he loved that his babies curly dark brown hair was growing and their eyes were emerald green, in short they didn't look like Louis at all they were Harry from top to bottom. 

He just hated how fast they were growing up, they were both crawling and able to flip over. 

Louis cried the first time Lily decided to stand up in her crib, while holding onto the side of the crib when Sage stood up next to her he broke down sobbing. 

"Mini stay !"

He said before walking inside the daycare with the twins, Louis hugged his babies before handing them over to the lady he had only met twice before. 

"Our numbers are in their nappy bag, everything you need to know about them is in their papers.   
I pumped two bottles for them each and then they get baby food for one meal but Lily has started getting fussy if Sage doesn't eat one spoon first.   
I have no idea why but it's just easier to give Sage the first one and then give Lily the next.   
I will be at the station today while Harry is working some cases, so if you need anything just call me.   
It might take me half an hour to get here but no more than that, even if you just have a silly question just call me"

He kissed his twins four times each before giving them their teddies to hold onto, Louis knew that she could tell how difficult it was for him to leave his babies but he had to work. 

They had started talking about buying a car for Louis to use, that way he didn't need to drop Harry off at work before going here. 

Louis being as stubborn as he always was, refused to let Harry buy it he wanted to pay for more than half of it. 

"Don't worry they will both be fine, it's actually a lot easier for twins to settle down here than babies who come here alone.   
They have each other so no matter what they will just play like they always do, you will be the first i call if anything happens"

Louis' point of view   
Harry was working in the field while Louis was handling the dogs, the ones that would pass today's test at Heathrow airport would be moving in with their new handlers today. 

It was important that they could handle a busy situation with a lot of people, while being on their own without their siblings and parents. 

Louis kept the dogs in a meeting as he was letting them check every single suitcase that was sent along the luggage carousel. 

A worker at the airport would handle every single suitcase and would send one through ever so often with a different trigger inside it. 

This way they were all handled by the same person, they even fenced in the area to make sure people would be able to take anything until the bad ones had been removed. 

Their new handlers would be watching to see exactly how Louis worked the dogs and what their signals looked like. 

Only one dog had not passed their first test, this meant that Tiny had to stay with them but they were keeping her anyway. 

It was a bit difficult to say goodbye to the pups but he and Harry would still be working with them when they needed further education. 

When his day was finally over he drove over to the daycare to get his babies, he then proceeded to drive over to Anne where they would all be eating tonight due to their family supper being cancelled. 

"I'm so excited to see how many dogs you're bringing today Lou, this is the first team you have trained with Harry"

Louis then told her that sadly Tiny failed, this meant that they would have to prepare her for her next exam. 

She would only get two chances to pass, if the next one didn't work out then they couldn't keep her as she couldn't be approved for breeding purposes either. 

"Babe i heard that everyone passed except Tiny, i'm sure she just needs some one on one training.   
I already know a retired police officer who is willing to take her in as his pet if she fails again"

Harry kissed his babies heads he hugged every family member before pecking Louis' lips, they were all talking and just enjoying being near their families.

Harry's point of view   
Weeks had passed his Tiny failed her exam, today was the day Louis had to test her again. 

They were both very nervous about it all not only because they would have to let Thomas keep her but it also meant that Harry would have to get a puppy from one of the other breeders. 

Louis was asking him for the best way to keep her full attention as he noticed Tiny was getting distracted by people letting their kids call for the puppy again just like last time. 

Harry told him to use the ball to make her focus, he knows that Louis had it with him to reward her. 

He didn't notice that someone was coming up behind him until it was too late, the first thing he felt was being grabbed from behind and pulled to the ground. 

He he reached into his back pocket to use his PAVA spray on his attacker, he sprayed it up in the air hoping to hit his face with it. 

It worked and made his assailant drop down to the ground from the pain, Harry pulled himself up and handcuffed the man he now could see was Mark Tomlinson. 

When he wasn't a threat anymore he washed his face to get the most of the spray off it, he used his caller to ask for someone to take him into custody while Harry got checked out. 

He got him very good in his back and perhaps a rib or two, nothing too bad except for the pain in the back of his head. 

"Oh my god Harry what happened?"

He heard someone yell from the road, his eyes couldn't focus on anything so he just told the woman that he got jumped by the man next to him. 

"His name is Mark Tomlinson and i want to make a case against him for attacking a police officer"

She told him that she would call an ambulance for him to get checked out at the hospital to make sure he wasn't concussed or badly hurt in another way.

Louis' point of view   
Louis was getting worried, it was 10 pm and he hadn't even gotten a peep from Harry. 

He had called him and texted him multiple times so far, he decided to call the station to ask them where he was. 

"Hello, this is Louis Tomlinson i'm calling to ask you if Sergeant Styles have left the station and when he did?"

The reply he got made his stomach hurt and him feel nauseous, he was told that Harry had been picked up by his boyfriend hours ago. 

“What do you mean his boyfriend? What did he look like?”

He had finally found the guy for him and this is how he finds out that Harry is cheating on him, their babies were sleeping in their nursery right above where he was sitting. 

“A young guy with dark brown hair and brown eyes”

Louis just thanked him and curled up on their sofa, he lost his appetite but decided to wait for Harry to return before he would do something. 

The tears didn’t stop leaving his eyes while he waited, he ended up calling in sick the next morning as Harry had yet to return. 

Louis kept staring at his ring, he began considering taking it off already to practice not wearing it as he knew that was the direction they would go in if Harry was cheating on him. 

He knew he wouldn’t be able to afford their twins on his own, Harry handled most of the bills as his pay check was three times as big as Louis’. 

Harry didn’t enter their house until it was 8.45 pm the next day, Louis was waiting for him and decided to confront him about him disappearing for that long. 

“Harry where were you? I called your work and i was worried sick.   
They said you left with your boyfriend but i know for sure that i didn’t pick you up.   
What’s going on?”

He tried not to show his hurt when Harry spoke, he knew it was clear as day. 

Harry’s point of view   
Harry regretted the words that left his mouth the second they did, he knew exactly how much he had messed up the second he looked into Louis’ eyes. 

“I spent the night in the hospital and all day because of your stepdad !   
Jamie drove me there and the first thing you do is accuse me of cheating.   
What kind of bullshit is that Louis?!  
As if i don’t have enough to do for you and our kids, now i need to have you telling me what i can do and can’t do.   
We aren’t even married and you act like you own me, even though it’s the other way around !”

The way Louis’ eyes became dead, the way he seemed to become even smaller than he was before, the way Louis spoke after Harry had snapped at him broke his heart. 

“You’re right i don’t own you but you sure as hell don’t own me, this is a partnership and while you figure that out i think i should sleep somewhere else tonight.   
You can call me on my phone if you have anything to say to me but I suggest you take a while to think before you speak”

Harry was completely frozen, this wasn’t what he wanted to happen. 

He wanted nothing more than to kiss you and ask for forgiveness but for some reason he couldn’t move or speak. 

He watched the love of his life and precious flowers leave the house, Louis pecked his lips before handing him his ring back. 

“No matter what you decide just know that we love you and you won’t loose your babies even if you decide that i’m not who you want to be with anymore”

That was last thing Louis said to him before walking out on their family, this was all haunting him, the love of his life just left and took their flowers and Harry's heart with them. 

The only thing left in the house that used to be his home was the empty shell of his body, he couldn't even cry or move he just stood there with their engagement ring in his hand.

Harry's point of view   
Harry knew just how badly he messed up yesterday, he should have called Louis when he was admitted to the hospital. 

The only thing he could see was the look on his face after King got stabbed, he promised himself never to make Louis look like that again. 

When he snapped at him and told him that he owned him, he had to make himself a new promise. 

Never make Louis' eyes look dead again, his eyes were always full of hope and life. 

This time they were dead, there was no light or life in them, and worst of all not even an ounce of hope. 

He took a deep breath a couple of times before he had the courage to press call, he hoped he could fix everything he ruined. 

"Hello"

Was the only word Louis said when he answered, he had so much to say but he had to take it all slow. 

"Um love it's me, i'm just calling to ask you to be ready at 5.30 pm we have reservations at Le Gavroche for 6.30 pm  
I talked to mum and she doesn’t mind watching our flowers tonight while we talk all of this out, i told her that i messed up so i needed to make everything better even though that i know it won’t happen over night”

He was trying his hardest not to break down on the phone, sadly when he hung up he couldn’t hold it back any longer. 

His flower had never been this distant with him before, not even before they got together and it was breaking him. 

He didn’t want to mention to Louis that he cried while talking to his mum, it even caused her to go over to him and talk to him about the entire situation. 

When he told her that he was at the hospital and that Jamie had helped him get there by almost carrying him, she accused him of cheating just like Louis did. 

It ended with him showing her his black ribcage, the huge wound on his back from the first hit. 

That was all it took for her to realise that he had actually been at the hospital, while they made sure his ribs weren’t broken and to monitor him over night. 

Louis’ point of view   
Louis had been laying on Niall’s sofa with his flowers all day, he was very surprised when Anne texted him to tell him that Harry had been at the hospital. 

She even mentioned that his ribcage was back and that he had gotten stitches on his back, he wanted to go back but everything was still holding him back. 

When Harry called him he knew he had to hide the fact that he had been crying since he left, he did so by only answering with one word. 

His finger was empty except for a tan line where his beautiful ring used to be, he reluctantly got up to take a shower and get dressed for their night out. 

Even after he got dressed in a gorgeous dress, he still felt nude over his missing ring he just couldn’t ask Harry for it back. 

When Harry came to pick him up a black taxi parked outside the house with Harry in the passenger seat, this was when Louis realised how badly Mark had hurt him. 

He wasn’t allowed to drive so he had to call a taxi to drive them to their date, he kissed his flowers then proceeded to hug Anne and Niall goodbye before leaving. 

When Harry got out to hold the door for him he couldn’t help but notice the way he walked, he only used his left hand even though he was right handed he couldn’t even straighten his back. 

While they were sitting in the back Louis noticed something shiny around Harry’s neck, it was definitely something Louis had a close relationship with. 

He had already decided to give Harry another chance so why not get it back right away and not feel naked, he asked if he could have it back politely. 

“Oh i meant to take it off before going but i liked having it near me when you weren’t. Um if you want it back it’s yours”

Louis smiled and gave him his right hand, Harry took the ring off his necklace before gently placing it on Louis’ ring finger. 

Harry's point of view   
When they entered the restaurant, they were lead over to their table hand in hand.

Harry decide to pull Louis' chair out and allow him to be treated like royalty, Harry had already ordered the 4 course meal with wine for them. 

Louis had pumped enough bottles for their twins to be able to have some wine tonight, as he wouldn't have to breastfeed at all the next day. 

Harry decided to explain the entire situation with Mark attacking him, all the way to Jamie almost carrying him to the hospital, where he spent the next day and a half. 

"I'm sorry to Haz, i shouldn't have believed that guy by the front desk over you.   
Especially since he don't even know who your partner is, Jamie has worked there for more than six months already"

Their entire evening was amazing, Harry felt like they were back to being the love birds already and he loved it. 

The meal was definitely worth the £240 to get the love of his life back, the second they were in the black taxi Harry was giving him Niall's address. 

He didn't expect Louis to tell him to drive over to their home right away and drop them both off, the way Louis said it was like it was the most casual thing to say. 

"Mum is spending the night with the twins and i haven't slept in bed with you for three days"

Louis whispered, he placed his hand on Louis' thigh gently almost testing out to see if it would be okay. 

They walked upstairs very slowly for Harry's sake but they made it, Harry was just so happy to have Louis in his arms again. 

They both liked sleeping nude while in bed together, sharing a couples duvet was just far too hot if you were wearing too much clothes. 

"I don't normally do this on a first date"

Was the last thing he heard before Louis got underneath the covers, his breath hitched when Louis took his entire member into his mouth. 

He could see the covers moving up and down along with Louis' head, it didn't take him long before Louis was crawling up his body. 

He knew what Louis was planning but didn't get a chance to stop him, before his member had penetrated Louis and he was balls deep inside his lover. 

"Shit"

His fiancé whimpered as he proceeded to bounce up and down on him as fast as his thighs could master. 

"Lou, babe, i'm so close, fuck you feel so good"

He came shortly after inside his partner, although both of them had finished the first time Louis still wasn't slowing down. 

If anything he was going even faster, the loud high pitched moans filled the entire bedroom but neither of them cared about anything but each other. 

Louis collapsed on top of him the second time they both came, he laid there with his arms pulling Louis even closer to him. 

Neither of them could even pretend to care about the cum between them, all they needed to be peaceful were each other's warmth. 

"I love you so bloody much Boo, please forgive me"

“Already forgiven”

Louis' point of view   
When Louis woke up the next morning he was surprised to find himself clean, Harry had clearly washed the cum off his body and tucked him back in. 

He was however even more surprised that Harry was no where to be seen, he couldn't even hear him anywhere in the house. 

He reluctantly got out of bed to go find him, he then proceeded to take one of Harry's t-shirts and put it on, before he began walking down the stairs to see if he could find him. 

He was very relieved that he had sex with his fiancé on their first date, instead of being left alone in a strangers bed without knowing where he went. 

"Oh you're awake, i was on my way up to bring you breakfast in bed"

He saw Harry walking out of their kitchen and walk towards the stairs, he looked disappointed when he saw Louis standing there as if he ruined something. 

When he looked at the tray Harry had in his hands with a beautiful red rose, he knew that Harry had went all in on their breakfast. 

Harry had always been very romantic, but him doing so much to make even the smallest thing mean something made his heart burst. 

He smiled happily and lead the way back up to their bed, he hurried back under the covers to let Harry finish his surprise for him. 

"Good morning beautiful”

Harry said with a fond smile, he placed the tray on Louis’ thighs before getting back into bed next to him. 

“Thank you for making me breakfast in bed, and thank you for an amazing date last night.   
I’m sorry, i shouldn’t have reacted like that, but i need to know why you didn’t call me especially when you went to the hospital.   
I hope i didn’t make you think that you couldn’t call me if something like that happened”

Louis expected Harry to tell him why he didn’t call him but he never expected the answer he got. 

“Do you remember when King was stabbed, i came home carrying him and you finally realised what kind of risk me and the dogs are put in every day.   
You couldn’t sleep, eat or enjoy being pregnant for months after it happened.   
I promised myself that day to never upset you like that ever again, sadly i broke that promise because when I returned after being at the hospital for a day and a half and we had that fight.   
Something far worse happened than after the situation with King, your eyes looked dead boo.   
I have never seen you loose hope or even the life in your eyes like you did when i said that i owned you.   
I was stressed, in pain and furious at Mark for doing what he did, but the way I made you feel after that could never get even close to any type of pain i have ever experienced in my life.   
The only thing that could be worse than that would be to loose you or our flowers completely, nothing else would ever hurt even half as much as your eyes did that night”

Harry’s point of view   
Harry was eating part of Louis’ breakfast, he was just breaking small pieces off the food and eating it. 

“When are we going to start planning our wedding?”

He looked at his boyfriend slightly surprised by the question, he couldn’t help but smile at the gorgeous person he was lucky enough to spend the rest of his life with. 

“What happened to our five year anniversary being the day we get married, that’s in three and a half years gorgeous?”

He was just teasing Louis, if Louis told him to marry him in an hour he would do it, he would always do anything he could do to make Louis happy. 

“We talked about trying to get me pregnant in a year and a half or two years so i was just hoping that we could get married first before we start trying for our next baby”

Harry kissed him a couple of times, before telling him that they could start planning it right away if that’s what he wanted. 

Harry knew that Louis was taking birth control pills and it didn’t sit right in his stomach, their time wasn’t right for a baby more. 

When Jay told them that there was a small risk of Louis getting pregnant three weeks after giving birth, even while breast feeding he started using them. 

So when Louis opened their bedside drawer and took one of them out, Harry just wanted to throw them out of their window he had to stop himself. 

“Haz i don’t like them either but i can’t get paternity leave from my new job yet”

Harry smiled fondly to him, the fact that they knew each other so well that Louis knew what he was thinking always made him happy. 

Them being able to communicate without words showed him that they would make it through every single bump they had. 

He kissed Louis slowly at first but it soon turned into a snogging session, and if they ended up making love shortly after who could blame them.


End file.
